What would you do if I left you? HIATUS
by Lake Flown Herons
Summary: With the title of the 2nd Pirate King, Luffy is a young man sailing the seas with his nakama. But during his adventure to become king, he destroyed his body, over and over again. And now, Luffy has to pay the price, and it may be a price he cannot pay. *Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Death Fic*
1. A Dreadful Visit

"Guys..."

"What's up?"

"You sound serious."

"Well..."

"Come on, tell us."

"Okay, Okay... I have a question for all of you."

"What is it?"

"What... would you guys do if I left you? If I ran away? If I disappeared? If I... died?"

* * *

"We've finally accomplished our dreams..." Luffy murmured quietly to himself as he was laid out on the Thousand Sunny figure with his eyes closed loosely. He sighed and his eyelids fluttered open like a butterfly hatching out of its cocoon and stretching out its beautiful wings. He felt a jabbing pain thunder throughout his body abruptly, trembling all of his bones and making his blood go cold. Luffy bit his lip and his shoulders tensed up, his body tight and frozen. "I guess my adventures will soon come to a end," He muttered under his breath in sadness. His hand clutched his chest tightly, crinkling his signature red cardigan.

The burning gaze of the sun was suddenly snatched away as a patch of white fluffy clouds blocked the view and a shadow loomed over the Thousand Sunny like a black beast of terror. Though it was stupid, it scared Luffy. Luffy was like a bright day. Sometimes, the clouds stole his light away from everyone, but the clouds would always run off later. But this time, Luffy felt the clouds say that they were going to stay forever. "Life was so... surprising fun...," Luffy sighed. "...but short."

"Luffy!" A voice called from the deck behind.

Luffy answered back in confusion, wondering who it was, but deep down, he knew who was calling, "Huh?"

"LUFFY!" The voice shouted again, hinting with frustration and annoyance.

"Yeah? What?"

"Get up!"

Luffy sat up straight, stretching out his arms into the air and a wave of nausea swept over him and he peered over his shoulder with a hand on top of his trademark straw hat. "Yeah, Nami?" He called back loudly, his gaze locked onto the brunette navigator's gaze.

"The island is in sight!" She replied happily, a smile spread across her pale face. "Can't you pay attention for once?" She laughed at him, her simple smile widening into a joyful grin.

"It is? Yay!"

Luffy looked forward and his mouth went into a wide smile, the clouds clearing away and back came the hot burning sun. A silhouette of a island came to view, not big, but small. "I see it!" He said, jumping to his feet. "Everyone!" He yelled. "We're here!"

"SUUPPER!" Franky exclaimed in excitement as he sprung his gigantic arms into the air.

"Yohohoho!" Brook giggled.

Usopp and Chopper shouted in unison, smiles on their faces."Yay!"

"Eh?" **Yawn.** "What's going on?" Zoro's one eye flickered open as he stood up, rounding up his neck to stretch.

"We just reached the island, marimo," Sanji replied with a growl.

"What'd you say, ero-cook?!" Zoro bellowed.

Nami hissed, "Shut up already you two! This is supposed to be a emotional moment of Luffy. Don't ruin it!"

"Yes, Nami-swan!"

"Fine, Witch."

Luffy laughed, "Shishishi," as he jumped to his feet with a light thump. "We're finally here!" He shouted with his normal big grin, flowing with happiness. But behind it hid affection, sadness and grief.

 _It's been too long, Brother._

* * *

"You can go ahead."

Luffy looked up to Zoro, smiling with emotion. Zoro nodded.

"Thanks..." Luffy murmured quietly.

The crew grinned back, their eyes flashing with sympathy and sadness. "We're behind you, always," they said.

Luffy had to turn away so they couldn't see his teary eyes. He replied with silence.

Luffy leaped up the Thousand Sunny and onto the cushioning lush grass. His hand caught his Straw Hat before it could be caught by the rough breeze. He saw two silhouettes and smiled. He raced toward them, followed by his crew. He halted as he came close to two large graves. His smile widened.

 _Ace!_

His crew sat back, a few meters away, not wanting to interrupt their captain, as this occasion was important to him.

Luffy collapsed into a criss-cross and looked to the engraving of one of the large graves.

"Its been a while..." Luffy started. Luffy leaned back and fell on his back onto the soft lush lime grass. His straw hat slipped and covered his eyes, the engraved words were still in his vision though. He read it again.

It read Portgas D. Ace.

Luffy let out a sigh, combined with a giggle. "I'm sorry Ace, I know you won't like this but..." Luffy's voice escalated into a barely hearable whisper. He closed his eyes so the tears wouldn't fall. And unconsciously, he felt the grave rumble in his mind. "But I'll be joining you sooner than I expected."


	2. No More Miracles

"When you were dying at the War of the Best at Marineford..." Luffy frowned and pulled his hat down to cover his eyes, shadowing his face. "...and you told me you always wondered, 'Was it good that I was born?'" He sniffled, biting his lip simultaneously. "I - the Whitebeard Pirates - Your nakama- always knew the answer was yes, it was always yes. From the beginning, the answer was always yes." His voice trailed off into just a trembling sigh. Luffy winced, his shoulders tensing up as agony was sent through his body. He breathed slowly and heavily, gulping. He bit his lip harder, drawing blood. "See-" He croaked with a raspy voice. "No matter what kind of miracles we have made... this time... we can't make a miracle to save me." Luffy breathed out with a trembling breath, shudders electrocuting his bones.

"Not this time." Luffy forced a smile.

Luffy swallowed, a gasp choking in his throat like a thorn. "I wonder now..." His gaze dropped to his fidgeting hands, their pale fingertips and icy skin. His nice short black ebony hair fell to the sides of his face as he closed his eyes to shut off everything, and as he did, his mind just imagined himself alone in a dark room. No windows, no doors, no light.

No escape.

"I really wonder if I'm truly the Pirate King," Luffy managed to stutter out. "The Pirate King is the one with the most freedom. The person who can do whatever they want because no one could hold back their actions. But now, my freedom is fading. Death is holding me back from everything. I can't continue my life, and it won't let me." Unconsciously, a slim tear slipped down Luffy's cheek. It hung from his left cheek until Luffy swiped it away with a numb fluid motion with his hand.

"Ah," Luffy giggled, forcing a smile. "I shouldn't bring such topics to your grave. I shouldn't have brought it up, as it brings... a sad vibe. How stupid of me. I come to visit you after 7 years and I talk about this."

Luffy held his chest as a natural quiet laugh erupted from his lungs. "Shishishi," he sputtered. His laugh quieted down as his eyes opened in love and affection... and grief. "Love ya, Ace," he murmured, his line of gaze softening.

Luffy stood up and padded to the larger grave beside it, lifting his chin and looking up to the rippling jacket. His gaze stayed soft but flowed with undying gratitude. "Old man, for taking care of Ace- for giving him a loving family and so many awesome warm adventures, thank you. I can't express my gratitude." His signature grin shrunk into just a simple smile. "I have one personal thing to say to you. Told ya I would beat you to get the title." His eyelashes fluttered. "By the way, I'll be visiting you two soon." Luffy laughed, fakely. "Get a celebration ready..." His lips quivered as he shook his head.

Luffy sucked in his lips as he bit down on his lower lip, holding back any emotions. He spun around with his head down, his chin lowered as he padded away from the two graves. He approached his crew and they spread out so Luffy could pass. He simply walked through without saying one word, an eerie moment silencing all of them not to say a word.

His crew watched him go as he passed right through, not knowing of what Luffy had said to Ace or Whitebeard, which they had just heard his muffled voice and seen his trembling body. Luffy leaped onto Thousand Sunny and disappeared into the hall that led to the men's quarters.

The Straw Hats heads snapped as they felt someone get up. And that someone was Zoro. The green-haired swordsman trudged in front of Ace's grave. He sat down just like how Luffy did. He began to speak in a clear audible voice that could be heard past the Thousand Sunny.

"On behalf of the Straw Hats, we are grateful to you for protecting are captain - our nakama - and your brother as we weren't the ones for could protect him. We'll be taking your job of taking care of our simpleton captain." Zoro bowed his head, the wind making his hair ripple. "Thank you, Ace. Rest in peace." He stood up and walked back to where everyone else were sitting.

Sanji smirked, smoking a cigarette in his mouth. He lifted his chin and stared at the baby blue sky, patched with white puffs that stretched across the skyline. He closed his eyes as he saw the gray smoke waver into the air. He murmured, humorously and loud enough that the crew could hear him, "Finally. 7 years and he's finally gotten mature."

The crew exchanged looks and giggled quietly. Nami sighed, sarcastically as images of Sanji's fondness over women flashed throughout her mind. She muttered, "Like you're one to talk."

The rest of the crew took their turns, all saying things related to Zoro's speech. All of their tones were filled with gratitude and grief. Although some of them haven't even met Ace or Whitebeard, they already knew what debt they had to pay back to them. Once the whole crew had spoken to the two graves, a sound erupted, echoing through the air like a seagull taking flight.

"OI! SANJI! MESHI!" A voice called from the Thousand Sunny, seeming louder than a erupting volcano that had just awoken from dormant.

"Okay, Okay," Sanji hushed as he coolly boarded the Sunny, his cigarette stuck between his two slim slender fingers. His shoes clicked against the board and as he padded up the stairs and into the kitchen, the crew followed.

Robin smirked and giggled, brushing her black ebony hair off her shoulder. She said, "Despite the current atmosphere and situation..." Her voice trailed off.

"...Luffy can't get his mind of food," Usopp filled in with a desperate annoyed tone.

Nami crossed her arms with a warm smile and replied, "By now, you shouldn't be surprised."

Usopp frowned. "You're right."

* * *

 **A while later...**

Sanji quickly organized the pots and pans in the shelves after washing, rinsing and drying them and slid the dishes onto the long rectangular dining table, followed by silverware like forks, knives, spoons, and other items such as glass cups and napkins.

Once he was finished, he wiped his hands on a small napkin hanging by the sink area. He sighed in relief and smirked. "Finally done," he murmured to himself, his eyelids hanging tiredly. Thinking back, did he actually cook for this crew, this beloved family for about 8 years? It would've been 10 if they hadn't been separated at Sabaody. Memories of Kamabakka Kingdom clogged his vision and he shook his head viciously, shaking the horrific images that blinded his mind. Shudders ran down his spine one last time before he breathed out, his chest sinking.

He trotted to the doorframe to the outside deck, his arms crossed loosely with a frown on his face.

"Oi! Lunch is ready!" Sanji announced from the door frame of the dining room before slipping fully back inside, his voice trailing off as the echo of his sentence echoed through the brine air.

A small bundle of people entered the dining room, mumbles of relief sweeping through the small crowd. They took their seats and grabbed their forks and knives, but all went quiet when they realized, Luffy wasn't here.

There was a awkward eerie silence where no one said a word. They exchanged glances once they took their seats, their eyebrows raised in confusion and suspicion. Not once had their captain been late for Sanji's food.

Sanji bit his cigarette as a voice resonated, bouncing through his thoughts.

"In fact, I'm not taking another bite of anything unless it comes from your hands!"

They just gazed right at the door, suspecting their funny silly captain to bust through the door, yelling and screaming 'Food! Food! Food!' and for him to just leap to his seat and start reaching all over the table to steal every piece of food there.

Nami rose a eyebrow. "Where's Luffy? He's the one who's usually here first."

They shrugged in response, all not knowing the answer to that weird question that all of them never thought they would have to answer, ever.

"Napping?" Usopp suggested, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

Franky shook his robotic head. "Nah, Luffy-bro would wake up once he heard that the food was ready."

A wave of agreement swept through the table.

Sanji let out a sigh. "Well, then I'll-"

 **BANG!**

The dining room shook then, stunning the crew for a few seconds until the shaking finally stopped. The rumble and noise came from below them. The men's quarters.

"What was that?" Chopper asked, tugging at Usopp's shirt, frighteningly.

Usopp replied, "Don't know."

Robin's eyes squinted in suspicion. "It must be Luffy."

Sanji cursed. "What is he doing, making such a racket during meal time."

Zoro bit his lip. "What the hell is Luffy doing down there?" He demanded as he thumped both his fists onto the table, sending a shiver down everyone's back and rattling the long table for a mere brief moment.

Zoro stood up from his seats and padded to the door, exiting and jumping down from the rails. He made his way to the men's room, making a few wrong turns here and there down the short but supposedly moving corridor.

"God dammit," Zoro cursed to himself when he accidentally entered Franky's and Usopp's factory and then cursed once again when he accidentally came into the women's room.

Finally, he made it to the men's room. He clutched the knob, twisting it and pushing forward, a wooden creak screeching quietly until the door opened completely. The room was extremely dark despite having one window. It took a moment before Zoro's eyes adjusted to the dark lighting.

Before long, Zoro could see the silhouette of his captain in the corner of the room, unmoving and still as Luffy stood there, his chin lowered and his head towering over. The atmosphere was tense and heated, which Zoro did not understand why, but he completely ignored it as he focused on Luffy's frozen position.

"Luffy?" Zoro said, taking a step forward, his footstep silent and sneaky.

"Hello?"

There was no answer.

Zoro's one eye sharpened in suspicion and confusion as he took another step forward, calling out once again, "Luffy?" His tone was flowing with worry and curiosity. Zoro's gaze adjusted more to the dark room and he could see his captain more clearer. His only eye widened in shock and his breath caught in his own throat.

Zoro watched as he saw his captain's body rise and fall, caused by heavy gasps and exhales. The air was hot and dry, like an arid desert in the middle of the summer, where the sun was at its finest. "Luffy.." He called out one more time, closing the wooden door behind him with a creepy creak. He padded silently to the curtains beside him that covered the window's gaze and yanked them to the side.

In an instant, shimmering daffodil light soared through the room illuminating the space, hitting right at Luffy. Zoro's pupils shrunk more and a tremble shook his body as he saw the condition his captain was in. He gasped in shock.

"...Zoro...?"

The sudden but quiet voice sent shudders down Zoro's spine. The tone of the voice was clogged in agony and fear.

"Shoot, Luffy?!"

Standing there like a statue, Luffy was clutching his chest, crinkling his red cardigan in pain, digging his round nails deep into his skins. Red vague lines marked where Luffy's nails dug into. But Luffy couldn't feel that. It wasn't physical pain he was feeling, it was mental pain. He was breaking down.

Luffy broke out into a sweat, water dripped down from his face and his cheeks flustered. His breath was hot, burning up and his throat was sandy, each swallow feeding the flames that flared in his lungs.

"Luffy!"


	3. Thick Red

"What the hell?!" Zoro yelled, worry clogging his tone, his tough hand on Luffy's shoulder, attempting to steady him. His captain didn't look at him back as his gaze kept staring at the perfect wodden walls. "Are you okay, Luffy?!" He demanded, a tear of sweat falling from his temples.

When Luffy didn't answer, Zoro repeated. "Luffy!"

Luffy put his hand up and breathed another heavy breath. "Don't - worry about - me. I just had a nightmare about Ace..." He rasped weakly, his voice dry and crispy, as he pointed to the fallen hammock. "I just... I just had a nightmare..." Luffy began. "...A nightmare about Ace. And I- I kind of- I kind of freaked out and made the hammock come crashing down with me." He explained thoroughly, trying his best to catch his dying breath.

Zoro took a glimpse of the hammock then quickly exited the room without a word. Luffy confusingly watched as he left but was relieved when the sight of Zoro coming back, with a towel swung along his shoulder calmed him down quickly.

He handed it to Luffy, then watched as his captain wiped the sweat of his face and arms. Once he was done which he was done in a minute or so, Luffy swung the towel over his own shoulder, forcing a smile to curve itself into his lips. "I told you, don't worry about me," Luffy reassured.

"Jeez, you got me worried there." Zoro said, returning an actually natural smile that didn't seem to match Luffy's.

Luffy laughed. "Shishishi!" He steadied his straw hat on his head and put both his heads on his hips in confidence.

"Tch."

"Sorry 'bout that," Luffy apologized, sighing.

Zoro smiled then took the towel of Luffy's shoulder, throwing it into the dirty clothes pile in the corner of the room. "Come on, the others are waiting for a boy to come stealing their food at the table," He joked in a amused tone.

Luffy's hands shuffled on his own hips and he smiled more brightly and naturally, his straw hat inclining. "I bet they are!" His tummy started to growl, hissing through his skin. "They better get ready!"

"Go on, I'll fix the hammock," Zoro insisted.

"Okay, Thanks Zoro." Luffy dashed out the room and into the corridor, disappearing from Zoro's line of sight, the sound of loud excited thumps rumbling the wood, explaining to Zoro that Luffy was instantly at the kitchen.

Zoro sighed as he tied the hammock's strings to the poles, his hands smoothly swerving gently. He grunted as he yanked the strings into a tight knot. He pushed the hammock to see if it would fall. Once he was satisfied, he walked out of the room. He went right, then left, then backward, then right, then straight, then finally, got to the outside. He made his way into the dining room, taking his seat next to his captain. Zoro was happy to find a bottle of sake near his plate. He smiled. That ero-cook, he thought as he took out the cork and started to drink, simultaneously watching the wild dining table.

"So, what happened down there?" Usopp asked, swallowing a piece of roasted turkey coated in gravy.

Luffy didn't answer, as he was busy chewing and stealing food. Zoro frowned, swallowed his sake, and placed the bottle of sake back on the table, his hand still wrapped around it. "A..." He began. "Luffy - Nightmare - Scared - Hammock."

The crew nodded in understanding.

Brook rose a hand. "What was Luffy-san's nightmare about?"

"Ahem," Nami coughed. She started to lean toward Brook, muttering under her breath so only Brook could hear her words. "Think of where we are."

Brook covered his widened mouth with his bone hands. Ace's Grave... "Oh! Sorry Luffy-san, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Itms omkay Broku, Imar fmine." Luffy tried to say, still stuffing his mouth with turkey. "Domnt wory 'bout it."

Brook nodded, his mouth opened. "Maybe tonight, I'll play a song for you to go to sleep with sweet dreams." He suggested, resting his hands onto his lap. "I'll write it after this meal."

"That's a SUUPPER idea, Brook!"

"Thank you, Franky-san." He glanced back at Luffy, his gaze giving off a affectionate vibe.

Luffy swallowed all of his food down his throat and placed a hand onto his Straw Hat and smiled, wiping his mouth with his elbow. "Sounds great, Brook! Thanks a bunch!"

Zoro eyed Luffy secretly, a eyebrow raised. His index finger tapped his lap under the table, listening to Luffy's tone and observing his expression. "Something's not right with Luffy..." He murmured very quietly to himself. "But what is it?" He took another sip of his drink then scooped a mouthful of turkey and gravy into his mouth. His voice rised. "Better than last time."

"Oooh, a compliment from the marimo! It's waaayyyyy overdue," Sanji laughed.

Zoro peered over his shoulder to find the blonde cook looming over him, a platter balanced on his hand with two cocktails and another bottle of sake. He grabbed the empty bottle of sake from Zoro's grasp and replaced it with the full bottle. Zoro smirked at him. I've just noticed that me and ero-cook don't fight as much as often anymore, he thought.

"Soo.." Sanji started, lighting a cigarette with his empty hand. "What's the rating now?"

Zoro snickered and took a sip of the sake. "I'd say... nine out of ten."

"And whats that one?" He asked.

The green-haired swordsman laughed. "Maybe its that ugly-flirty face of yours." He joked. "Don't get too confident. I might just die before you get that ten out of ten."

The mention of death sent shudders down Luffy's spine but he didn't flinch, as he just pretended nothing was said. Fortunately, none of his crew saw the split second of dread in Luffy's relunctate motions.

"Damn Marimo." He raised his leg and was halfway to striking down at Zoro's head until a girl's voice echoed into his ears.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami called from across the table.

Sanji twirled and dashed around the table to deliver the magenta cocktails to 'Nami-swan' and 'Robin-Chwan'.

Zoro laughed again. "I told you its that ugly-flirty face of yours." He repeated, proving himself right.

* * *

Cough.

Zoro's eye flickered open, the sudden noise interrupting his slumber. After a brief moment, Zoro shrugged it off and closed his eye once more, continuing his peaceful sleep.

Cough, Cough.

Who is that? Zoro asked himself, biting his lip in annoyance. Can't I get some sleep? With his eye closed, Zoro rolled his eye, sighing quietly as silence returned. Zoro pulled his blanket closed. He got the pillow and covered his ears.

Cough, Cough, Cough, Cough.

Zoro let out a groan and sighed once again. His right eye fluttered open, his sharp pupil looking up at the bottom of Luffy's hammock as he pushed the pillow off his face. His body remained frozen but soon grew restless as the coughs continued on.

He sat up, scratching the back of his head. He turned to his right to find Sanji staring at him, also confused. They had got up at the same time and were sharing a brief moment of eye contact.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, confused and wondering why the other had woken up and who was the one coughing. There was a very, very awkward silence between them.

Zoro made hand movements, hinting to what he was trying to say without saying it out loud. 'You heard that coughing too?'

Sanji nodded in response, not using hand movements.

Sighing, Zoro used hand signs again. 'Who is it?'

Sanji shrugged and also made hand movements, making it look extremely confusing to read. 'I don't know.'

Groaning, Zoro looked around him, trying to locate the s

Sanji caught his attention again. 'Try Kenbunshoku Haki.'

Zoro nodded then closed his right eye and the presences around him. He felt the auras of himself, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook. And, Luffy. His eye opened and he jumped out of the bed suddenly and peered over into the hammock Luffy was sleeping in which was just directly above his. He sweat-dropped.

He looked closer at Luffy's mouth that was splattered with a liquid. He leaned closer, his gaze hardening as he focused.

"Luffy?" He asked softly, looming over his captain.

He felt the presence of Sanji come beside him, also wondering what that liquid was. "What's that?"

It was thick and red, splattered everywhere in front of Luffy's mouth, tainting the hammock and Luffy's lips.

Red and Thick... Zoro thought. His mouth opened wide.

Blood.

"Chopper! Luffy needs help!"


	4. You Better Not

Luffy's eyes snapped open, finding nothing but eternal darkness. He sat up into a criss cross and curiously looked around. Trying to find a light to follow. But there were none. His eyebrow raised. "Where am I?" He asked himself out loud, standing up and taking little steps in different directions.

He halted and held his chin, his eyes and mind wandering as one. "Hmm, what was I doing last?" He started to tap his foot. "I bothered Zoro while he was training in the Crow's Nest before midnight, then I went to bed at the same time with him around 1 am. Then I started..." He was cut off when a flash of memories over took him. Flaring with red hot blood, the sound of coughing and the feeling of a choking sore throat.

Luffy collasped to his kneels, struggling to breath. Sweat slid down his face as he started to groan and mutter. "Damn..." He clutched his chest tightly until the memory finally ended. "So I was coughing up blood, huh?" He recalled, standing up once again.

"But seriously, where the hell am I?" He asked again, but to no avail. "Why should I bother?" He added.

Then, suddenly, a presence was sensed by his Observation Haki and he snapped his head to his right, to find himself staring at a white bright far light, blinding him. His eyebrow raised again.

Luffy hovered his hand over his eyes to get a better look. But all he could make out was the white light and a tall silouette. Luffy squinted his eyes more, his eyes focusing more. The tall silouette was the figure of a man.

It was a man that looked like Luffy. Raven-haired, Muscular, Tall. Except he had freckles and bolder eyes. The most thing that stood out, was he wasn't wearing a happy expression. His expression was scared and worried. He was visibly shaking rapidly, grabbing the top of his orange cowboy hat.

Luffy's eyes widened and he managed to choke out a word. "Ace..." Luffy ran, closer and closer. "ACE!" He ran closer and closer to him as he yelled with glee, smiling with relief and happiness.

"Stop, Luffy!"

"Huh?" Luffy kept running, but slowing down more.

"Stop!" Ace screeched again.

Luffy stopped, confused as he stared at his older brother from a fair distance apart. "Ace...?" He whispered in confusion. "What do you-"

"Don't come."

Luffy visibly flinched. "Wha-What are you talking about, Ace?" He started to stutter.

He saw his brother take a trembling sigh. "Luffy, please. Don't join me." He pleaded in a whisper. "I don't want you to die!" His voice gave out so many emotions. Fear. Sadness. Anger. Indignation. Desperation. Pity. Love.

Luffy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. His hand went to his throat instantly.

Ace lowered his head, causing his orange cowboy hat to cover his face. "You're my little brother..." He murmured. "I can't watch you die."

"Ace..."

The man rose his chin. "I'm sure Sabo won't want that either."

"Sabo's alive-"

Ace nodded, giving him a gesture that told Luffy he already knew. "Still, to watch you suffer is like drowning me in sea water." His teeth chattered. "A part of me withers every time I see you clutching your chest in pain."

Luffy's lower lip was over his upper lip. "Ace..." Luffy uttered a quiet cry.

 _"Did you guys know? We can become brothers if we exchange this cup of sake!"_

 _"Brothers? Really?"_

 _"When we become pirates we might not be on the same ship but our brotherhood will always be with us! Wherever you are, whatever you do, we'll always be bonded together!"_

 _"So from now on, we're brothers!"_

 _"Yeah!"_

Luffy sniffled at the memory, wiping the tears that hung at his eyes.

 _"I can't speak loud enough for the others to hear it. Please... pass on... what I'm about to say. Old man... everyone... and you, Luffy... even though... I'm so worthless... Even though...I carry the blood of a demon."_

 _"Thank you... FOR LOVING ME!"_

The memory disappeared. Luffy craddled himself, his arms wrapped around his body as pain shot through him.

Ace flinched at the sight, biting his lip as he watched his baby little brother go through so much agony. But he couldn't let the subject slip by. "If you die..." Ace said, trying his best to hide the worry, fear and sadness in his voice. He forcely hardened his gaze. "I won't forgive you Luffy."

His brother looked up at him as the physical pain washed away. But the emotional pain still clung to him like a steady hook. He didn't say anything.

"You better not die on me, Luffy." Ace turned away.

Luffy reached his hand out, but the darkness behind him clawed him back, farther and farther, farther from the light and Ace.

"Luffy..." A voice whispered.

Luffy looked around desperately, but he saw nothing. He opened his mouth but the air was knocked out of him. He tried to regain his breath, but no air came.

"Luffy!"

Straw Hat snapped up into a sitting position. Luffy was drenched in sweat, breathing heavily. He looked to his left to find his first mate sitting on a chair on his bedside. The swordsman staring worriedly at his captain. "Are you okay, Luffy?"

Luffy stared back at him, his eyes flaring with fear. He looked back at his trembling hands that hugged each other. He let out a shaky inhale. He coughed, as the air to him made him stifle. Luffy slouched his back forward. "Zoro?" He whispered.


	5. A Lying Truth

Luffy stared shakily at his hands, taking a big gulp. He ran a hand through his wet raven-hair. With every breath, he felt like suffocating. "What happened?" He asked softly, his voice rusty and dry.

Zoro hardened his gaze. "Idiot. That's what we're supposed to ask!"

Luffy winced, turning his head to the wall, his head still lowered. He didn't want to meet eye contact with Zoro now. Luffy couldn't think of anything to say. He just stared at the wooden walls.

He heard Zoro curse under his breath.

Luffy heard the scream of a sliding chair and a grunt as Zoro rose and walked to the door. He slowly opened it and poked his head out. "Guys! Luffy's awake!"

"Zoro... you don't have to-" His voice trailed of when he knew he couldn't stop Zoro.

Suddenly, there were the pounding of quick heavy footsteps and hushed voices coming closer and closer as Zoro retreated back to his seat at Luffy's bedside.

Luffy didn't see his crew scurry in, but his Observation Haki told him all of them were present. He still didn't look. If he did, he would instantly turn back. He would feel so guilty and ashamed if he saw his crew staring at him with worried eyes. They would definitely be upset. And Luffy didn't want to see that.

Chopper ran over and jumped onto Luffy's bed. He analyzed Luffy, observing every visible feature while sweat-dropping. He used some of his medical equipment. When he was done, he handed a tiny jar to Luffy, who turned his head to see it.

It was a clear jar with a cork. Inside were white-powdery pills. There were at least two dozen of them.

Luffy rose his head, confused at Chopper. He opened his mouth to speak but Chopper beat him to it.

"Your medicine." Chopper answered.

"Thanks, Chopper. But I'm fine-"

"Are you really going to tell us you're fine after soaking your entire bed with blood?!" Sanji interrupted loudly, almost sounding he was threatening Luffy. "Are you really?"

Luffy flinched at the question. He looked at everyone, sweat-dropping. "No really! I'm fine. I didn't-"

"Just stop, Luffy!" Nami interrupted. Her chin lowered to the ground. She started to tremble. "Please... Luffy just stop."

"Luffy-san..." Brook murmured with worry.

Luffy grabbed his straw hat from the top of the headboard log and placed it on his head, shading his eyes. He didn't want to admit it. If he did, how would his crew reaction. Would they cry? Would they get mad or upset? _No... I won't admit it_ , he said to himself. He shook his head. _Why can't things just go back to normal? Why can't we just forget about it?_ A part of him said.

 _NO! It can never go back to normal. No matter what. Nothing's going to be the same. Accept it. Just... accept it_ , Luffy felt like yelling at everybody for being stupid.

"Luffy..."

Luffy looked up, to find Zoro speaking. He locked eyes with him, then, Luffy felt a surge of pain shoot through his body. But he forbid it to show. He gritted his teeth sercetly.

"Tell us the truth." Zoro said steadily. "Are you really okay?"

Luffy didn't immediately answer. He looked at his fidgeting hands. He wanted to say yes. That he was okay and was fine. But that would be lying. Luffy knew he couldn't lie.

 _I want things to go back to normal._

 _I want to sing songs with Brook!_

 _I want to check out Franky's new inventions!_

 _I want to make sure Robin wants to live!_

 _I want to play games with Usopp and Chopper!_

 _I want to eat Sanji's food!_

 _I want to make Nami smile!_

 _I want to bother Zoro!_

 _I want... everybody to be happy. To live to the fullest everyday! Smile! Laugh! Cheer! Sing! Celebrate!.. I don't want to drag them down and make them frown and sad. I don't want to make everybody sad because of me! That is my wish! Please! Don't make everybody sad because of me. I want you guys to live on with your lives. Not sulk back because of me._

 _I'll never forgive them if they do. If they can't move on. I will be the who will be blamed. Me. Only me._

"Yes I am." Luffy smiled brightly. He didn't even make the finally decision to say that. It just slipped out.

The crew smiled back in relief.

"By the way, how long have I've been asleep?" Luffy asked.

"Uh..."

"I think about..."

"Two days or so."

"WHAT! I MISSED 10 MEALS!"

 _Giggle._

"Zoro was looking after you 24/7, Luffy."

"So he does have a soft side!"

"Shut up, Nami!"

"How dare you speak to Nami-swan that way!"

"This is exactly why I hate you some much, ero-cook."

"You trying to pick a fight with me, marimo?!"

"Try me, I can beat you anyday."

"You better watch your mouth!"

 **BONK!**

"Seriously, you two really don't realize you ruined the moment."

"But Nami-swan! He started it!"

Luffy tilted his head sweetly, watching everyone's mouth curve into a smile.

 _Thank you all for putting up with such a idiot captain. Thank you for being with me through hell and heaven. And thank you for smiling with me._

 **Later that night...**

"Zoro!" Luffy called from the his _Special Seat_. He peered over his shoulder and saw the swordsman wake up from his nap on the foremast.

"Yeah?"

"Call everyone here." Luffy answered.

Zoro didn't question. "Nami! Usopp! Ero-cook! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! Come here!" He yelled.

Once everyone had assembled on the deck, they made their way right behind the figure head of the thousand sunny and stood there.

"Guys..." Luffy started.

"What's up?" Franky asked.

"You sound serious." Usopp said.

Luffy felt uncertain of saying this. "Well..."

"Come on, tell us." Urged Nami.

"Okay, Okay... I have a question for all of you." Luffy accepted.

"What is it?" They all said, simultaneously.

"What... would you guys do if I left you? If I ran away? If I disappeared? If I... died?"


	6. Dream

Usopp shrieked, slapping his hand onto his mouth. The blood was draining out of his face, quickly and his face was turning pure white. He started to stutter, frighteningly, "Lu-Luffy, you do-don't mean tha-that you're going to-to-"

Luffy scoffed, crossing his arms, "Baka! It was just a question. And don't you know that at one point in life," he bit his lip, "you die. Everyone will die at one point. Even if Traffy does that surgery thing on someone…" Luffy sighed, and clutched his chest, tightly, "your body might be immortal, but when your loved ones are dying before you, your soul… would die," he eyed Brook, seriously. Luffy waited for Brook's skeleton jokes, but they were never spoken.

Brook returned his stare with a sorrowful gaze. Those decades in the Florian Triangle, and being alone the whole time, it was true. Losing his entire crew with him and coming back to life only to be lonely? His soul had started to mentally break. The only thing that kept his happiness from collapsing, was his promise to a friend. To Laboon.

All of the Straw Hat crew was all very uneasy, the atmosphere felt heavy, and weighed onto their shoulders like enormous boulders.

Luffy held his breath, his chest tightening. Luffy felt a tingling in his throat, and his leg's skin being torn, blood rushing around _everywhere_. But of course, that wasn't a reality, as Luffy was sitting on the head of the Thousand Sunny, motionless.

That frightened the Straw Hats. They started to wonder what was going on in that head of his. When Luffy was serious like this, who knows what he was going to do. He was unpredictable.

Nami's lip shuddered, Usopp's breathing fastened, Sanji's teeth bit hard on his cigarette, Chopper's eyes watered, Robin's fingers fiddled, Franky's body objected movement and Brook's bones shivered.

The only one who was motionless like Luffy, was the first mate, Zoro. He had his arms crossed loosely, knuckles locked, eyes firm, a blank expression. His face seemed to refuse any worry or scared expression.

Still, after many long moments of silence, no one spoke. It was a creepy and eerie silence, that you could even hear the waves overlapping each other, the brush of grass and the howl of the wind.

Breaking the silence, a voice finally spoke up. His/her tone was confident and strong. It was Zoro. "Didn't you tell us, Luffy? ' _I've set myself to become to become the King of Pirates… and if I died trying… then at least I tried_.'

Luffy nodded.

"But now that you've become the Pirate King… I doubt your feelings about death hasn't changed. Though, I know what's holding you back from turning yourself in…" Zoro's voice trailed off.

Luffy lowered his chin, so his straw hat shadowed his face. He was frowning.

Nami tugged at Zoro's arm and gulped, "Zoro! If Luffy doesn't want to talk about then it's fine. Let him-"

The swordsman brushed her with a furrow of his eyebrows. She backed off.

Zoro tightened his hands into fists and bit his lip. "You're afraid to leave us behind, aren't you? I'll answer your question then, Luffy. If you died, I would live on like you were still alive and rubber. Wouldn't you want all of us to-"

"Adventure? Have fun? Continue life happily? Dream on?" Luffy interrupted. He bounced to his wobbly feet with a click of his sandals and poked his head out from the figurehead. He was grinning broadly, and it wasn't any bit forced. "Zoro," he started with a happy tone, "you know me too well."


	7. No Regrets

Luffy rustled in his hammock that swayed back-and-forth, twisting and turning around, quietly.

He bit his lip to stop himself from groaning as the agony soared through-out his entire body, his heart pounding heavily and his face overflowing with sweat.

As the days goes by, the pain, gets even worse. And that means, it gets unbearable.

He let a grunt slip passed his lips, distracted at the dreadful memories rushing through his head. Luffy wrapped his soaked-hair and head with his arms, very tightly.

 _Luffy witnessed Zoro disappear after Kuma sent him flying away. He screamed, "Hey! What happened to Zoro?! Where did he go? What did that guy do to him?!"_

 _Then Brook went in a flash. He watched Sanji dash toward Kuma. His eyes widened and a shriek left his throat. "Stop, Sanji!" only to no prevail. There went Sanji… then Usopp… then Franky… then Nami… then Chopper… then Robin…_

 _His heart had mentally skipped a dozen beats._

 _All his nakama… his family… had vanished in a blink of an eye. He couldn't even protect one of them. That's what he was thinking at that moment. Guilt and Shame. Overflowing his mind and taking over. Tears sprung into his eyes and he fell to his knees in shame._

" _Brook…"_

" _Franky…"_

" _Robin…"_

" _Chopper…"_

" _Sanji…"_

" _Usopp…"_

" _Nami…"_

" _Zoro…"_

Luffy could feel the adrenaline that pumped through his veins like it was happening once more. And it was horrifying.

He shuddered, whimpering inside, desperately begging for the memories to stop. But they kept playing over and over again, till he couldn't bear it anymore.

" _Ace-boy is beyond saving…" Ivan-chan whispered, sorrowful._

" _That can't be… Didn't you promise me? You… said you'd never die! Didn't you?! Ace!" Luffy screamed, anxiety, turmoil and adrenaline pulsing through his body. "Ace… What are you saying? What do you mean you won't last?" He asked in a soft voice, holding tight to his brother. His voice was angry but scared and full of unbelief. "You promise me! You said you'd never die… didn't you? Ace!"_

" _Was it… good that I was born?" Ignoring Luffy, Ace asked in a trembling whisper, full of agony, but full of compassion and love at the same time. "I probably wouldn't even have wanted to live… if it weren't for that whole deal with Sabo… and having a unruly little brother like you… Oh right... If you ever… see Dadan, then give her my regards. For some reason, now that I know I'm gonna die… even her name sounds touching to me," Ace murmured, his grey eyes flashing with emotion._

" _I keep telling you… don't die!" begged Luffy, tears bubbling up in his eyes._

" _I only have one regret... That I couldn't see you fulfill your dream," Ace ignored once more, "But I'm sure you can make it. You're my little brother. On that day… "_

" _Listen up, Luffy! We will definitely live life without regrets!"_

" _Yeah!"_

" _Someday, we will set out to sea, and live life the way we want too. With more freedom than anyone else!"_

" _Just like… we promised on that day… The way I lived life… I have no regrets about it."_

" _That's not true! Don't lie to me!" Luffy shrieked, shaking his head, not believing one bit of it._

" _I'm not lying… What I truly wanted wasn't fame or anything like that after all. Was... it good that I was born?. What I wanted was just the answer to that question," explained Ace, quietly._

" _I… can't speak loud enough for the others to hear... Please pass on what I'm about to say. Old man, everyone, and you, Luffy… even though... I'm so worthless... even though… I carry blood of demon… Thank you… for-"_

"Oi! Luffy!" A low toned voice called, quietly from across the bedroom.

Luffy snapped up into a sitting position and quickly wiped away as much sweat as possible. But his hair was entirely soaked and he couldn't wipe it away. He squinted his eyes and saw Zoro's tall silhouette in the doorway, a dim light illuminating the room, faintly. "What?" he gasped.

Zoro gestured his head to the upstairs and said, "Meet me in the Crow's Nest," and trotted away.

Luffy nodded. With the room still dark enough, Luffy hopped out of bed and ran to his locker. He opened it slowly, avoiding making a squeak that would alert anyone else in the room, and grabbed a red fur hoodie, that hoodie that he had when he fought World while his training. It was when he invented "Red Hawk". He quickly slid it on and hooped the hoodie over his head, purposely trying to hide his sweaty hair.

On tippy-toe, Luffy scurried out of the bedroom, and up to the main floor of the swaying ship. Once Luffy clambered out, vulnerable to the fresh air, he took in the sweet salty smell of the sea, the faint horizon and the howl of distant birds that soared the sky. He dashed to the side of the Sunny, bending down to the fence and looking past the fence's balusters. His eyes were dazed by the calm overlapping waves. The surface of the water was illuminated by the distant morning sun and gave the illusion of a floor of blue broken glass.

Luffy shook his head and ran over the the Crow's Nest and mounted up it, struggling a bit with each step and grasp, as he still felt pain. Fortunately, he made it up before he was at the point where he'd go limp in his limbs. He clambered onto the solid wood planked floor and walked over to Zoro who was perched at a shaded-window's sill.

Zoro motioned Luffy to take a seat beside him, as he shuffled over to the ledge of the window sill. Luffy gulped but outside, he showed only a blank tired face. He ambled over and propped himself beside his first mate.

Luffy stared at the floor, not sure what Zoro wanted.

 **((** **One piece Ost - Nakama no Shirushi da!** (recommended) **))**

Taking another gulp, Luffy started, fiddling his fingers behind his back, "If you're worrying about me… I insist that I'm really-"

"Please Luffy, stop doing this…" Zoro whispered, slowly, rolling his hands into fists, tightly together with his nails digging into his palm.

Luffy's ebony black pupils widened and he replied with a awkward laugh. He asked, playing dumb, "Stop doing what?"

Zoro bit his lip with his canine and met Luffy's dark fake eyes. "Last night… when we asked you if you were fine and you said _yes_ … why did you lie to me? To us? Your crew?" Zoro questioned, his voice bubbling with hurt. His eyes hardened, serious.

Luffy flinched back, surprised that Zoro had knew and started tremble immediately, trying to hide his shock from Zoro. He started to stutter, "But I wasn't… I wasn't…" he stopped speaking when he connected his and Zoro's gaze. Zoro's normal sharp eyes, cold and cruel, were softening and frightened. They were scared and shaking. They seemed like they were watering with tears.

"You aren't fine. You never were okay from the end of our journey, weren't you? And I can't change that. It's been going on for weeks, months maybe, right? What can a guy like me do? Sit and watch..?" Zoro's chin lowered and he murmured, "No matter what, I can't do crap… and that's why you aren't going to Chopper… right?"

Luffy reluctantly sighed and nodded, "I didn't… want to destroy his dream. I don't want to make him feel like he failed. "

"I understand. So… what are you going to do now, Captain?" Zoro asked, his aura calming down, considerably fast.

Luffy fixed his gaze to the polished wooden planked floor, his eyes sharp. He wanted to create a world of adventure and action and family. It was his last wish. He took a deep breath and said, "My execution… that's the only way. The 2nd age of pirates… I want to create that wave and let people sail the seas with freedom."

Zoro looked at Luffy for a brief moment. "I'm with you, Captain," Zoro announced, firmly. Then, Zoro's mouth curved into a wide smirk. "No regrets?"

Luffy grinned, and connected eye contact with Zoro. "No regrets."

Without warning, Luffy threw his arms at Zoro, embracing his happiness and wrapped himself to Zoro's chest, laughing loudly, spilling happy tears from his eyes.


	8. Author's Note: 1

**I'm sincerely apologize that this isn't a chapter! Sorry if it got your hopes up but it isn't. Don't worry though, I have the next chapter in the writing, I'm halfway done (I have about 1200 words right now and I'm going for 3000 words if possible), but I really need a lot of help! I am in desperate need of any touching memories of Zoro and Luffy right now for the chapter and I can only think of a few right now, and I'm really afraid that I missed some really good ones! So if possible, can you guys message me some of the touching memories between Zoro and Luffy! That would help me get the chapter done faster! And if you are going to message me one, if possible, could you please tell me the episode of it? Thank you, it would save me a ton of time.**

 **And again, thanks for reading!**


	9. Shame Guilt Burden

Zoro felt his shirt's collar being yanked forward. He went face-to-face with the golden-haired man, but he wasn't feeling anything. No annoyance. No anger. No irritation. No ignorance. Nothing. Zoro just had a blank expression on. He accepted _his_ execution. It was _his_ orders. Zoro and him had already spent many years together, enough to tell what's going on in each other's minds. And since that it was officially going to happen, the execution, Zoro would cherish their bonds to the end of this whole entire world with a strong and steady grip.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET HIM GO LIKE THAT!?" The man screamed, his curly eyebrow brustling.

 _"Zoro, tell him I'm sorry that I can't eat anymore of his delicious meals anymore..."_

"That's right! Why didn't you stop him!?" Demanded another man, his hands clutched in fists., his long nose turning red.

The cyborg stepped up. "That's bad enough that you didn't think of telling us!"

 _"Zoro, tell them I'm sorry that I can't witness their awesome inventions anymore..."_

"I owe that man my life! I can't just stand here while he's going on that platform!" The black-haired woman yelled, fear in her voice.

 _"Zoro, tell her I'm sorry that I won't be able to listen to any of her stories anymore..."_

"Why did you do it? Why did you let Luffy-san go there? Alone!? Alone at the last moments of his life?! You're the first he recruited, weren't you?" The skeleton screeched, his bone hands fiddling rapidly.

 _"Zoro, tell him I'm sorry I won't be able to sing along to his songs anymore..."_

"How could you do it you, idiot!" Cried the brunette navigator. "He was our captain! Our friend! Our family! The one who was responsible for bringing all of us together!"

 _"Zoro, tell her I'm sorry I won't be able to make her smile anymore..."_

"LUFFY! WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?!" whimpered the furry reindeer, wrapping himself to the long-nosed man's ankle, clinging tightly.

 _"Zoro, tell him I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about my health- my mistakes, as your friend..."_

The golden-haired man bit his lip and threw Zoro back, releasing his tight grip on Zoro's shirt. "You make me sick, seriously." He glared back. "Tch," he muttered.

That just about did it.

Zoro bit his lip and his right eye's gaze hardened. "You think I wanted this to happen?!" he demanded, angrily, pointing at the retreating golden-haired man who suddenly stopped once Zoro finished his last word. _What am I doing?_ He asked himself, _I thought I accepted Luffy's execution! It was his decision. His life. I had no right to-_

 _Bundling up his strength, Zoro looked up, to find that skinny straw hatted teenager standing steady in front of him._

" _They say you're a bad guy," he said, simply._

 _Zoro replied, "You're still here?" irritated._

" _They left you out here to be publicly humiliated," The boy said, ignoring Zoro. He raised his eyebrow. "Are you actually strong?"_

" _Mind your own business!" Zoro spat._

" _Aaaah…" The boy trotted closer to the tied-up Zoro, stepping lightly._

 _The boy placed a hand on top of his straw hat and smiled. "I would've escaped in less than three days!" He exclaimed._

" _I got more willpower than you," Zoro smiled, "I'm going to survive this! Don't you forget it!"_

 _The boy giggled, "Well, suit yourself."_

* * *

" _You again? You have too much free time," Zoro sighed, once again seeing the straw hatted boy standing straight in front of him._

 _The boy seemed to ignore Zoro, and instead replied, "I'll untie you, then you'll become my nakama."_

 _Is this guy crazy? Zoro thought. "What?"_

" _I'm looking for nakama to join my pirate crew."_

" _Like hell!" Zoro hissed. "You want me to lower myself to the level of those villains?!" He looked away. "Fat chance," he muttered._

* * *

" _Please escape, Zoro-san," told Coby, as he untied the ropes that held Zoro's hands back._

 _Zoro looked at Coby like he was crazy. "If you untie me, they'll kill you!"_

" _I can't stand by and watch these Marines anymore," Coby explained. "I want to be a righteous marine!" Even though Coby was forcing himself to be brave and have courage, his voice still reeked of fear._

" _Stop it! I'm not gonna run away! I have 10 days left!"_

" _They're going to execute you tomorrow," Coby informed._

 _Zoro's eyes widened. "What?"_

" _Helmeppo never intended to keep his promise. That's why Luffy-san got mad and punched him."_

 _Zoro looked away, thoughtfully. "He did?"_

" _Luffy-san is being chased by the marines. I'm not telling you to become a pirate…" Coby's voice trailed off. "but please… Please help Luffy-san."_

* * *

 _Zoro trembled and bit his lip, as he stared into the hole of the pistol, his pupil shrinking. I… can't die here! He told himself._

" _You're as weak as ever…. Zoro." A feminine but strong voice whispered in his ear._

 _Captain Morgan ordered, "FIRE!"_

 _Simultaneously, there was the echo of shattering glass, and a silhouette that soared through the sky that soon zoomed down below. But Zoro never noticed._

 _Zoro turned his head away, unable to face his death._

 _Suddenly, the boy jumped in front of Zoro, shielding Zoro as the bullets drove themselves into the boy's skin._

 _Zoro felt his heart skip a beat as he jerked his head to the boy. His eyes widened. "You!"_

" _Luffy-san!"  
The boy grinned widely, brightly showing his white-toothed smile. He threw his arms into the air, proudly, and yelled, "It won't work!" as the bullets threw themselves out of his body and toward all the navy soldiers. Unfortunately, none of them were hit by them. Or was that fortunate?_

 _The boy started to laugh, very loudly. "Didn't I tell you?" He asked, "I'm strong!"_

 _Zoro felt like fainting, managing to sputter out only a sentence. He sputtered, "J-Just… what the hell are you?!" his eyes widening ever more. His pupils looked like dots._

 _Luffy turned his head back, just enough to see a glimpse of his face. He smiled and gave them a thumbs-up. He introduced himself, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Without a single hint of shame, shyness, nervousness or anxiety, he announced, "The man who'll become the Pirate King!"_

* * *

 _Coby felt the muzzle of the pistol above his ear. He felt his heartbeat through-out his entire body. Sweating and scared, he still yelled, "Luffy-san! I don't want to hold you back…. Even if I die!"_

" _Yeah, I know!" Luffy smiled. He raised his arm and rubbed his shoulder, roughly. "Give it up, you stupid son! Coby means what he says," Luffy said as he walked slowly toward Coby & Helmeppo, readying his arm for a punch. _

" _Don't move!" Helmeppo cried. "I said don't move! I-I'll shoot him!"_

 _Coby's eyes widened. "B-behind you!" He warned._

 _But Luffy clearly ignored him as he turned into a stance, raising his arm. "_ _ **Gomu Gomu no…**_ "

" _I'm Marine Captain Axe-hand Morgan!"_

 _Zoro quickly bit onto his Wado Ichimonji's hilt._

" _Daddy!" Helmeppo whimpered. "Hurry up and kill-"_

 _Luffy shouted, "_ _ **Pistol!**_ " _his hand making contact with Helmeppo's face, sending him back and got him to let loose of Coby._

 _Luffy smirked as he felt something sharp stop at his head. "Nice…"_

 _Captain Morgan groaned and his gaze hardened as he felt something cut his stomach, falling back to the ground and letting his axe break contact with Luffy's straw hat._

" _...Zoro!"_

 _Zoro eyed Luffy and smiled back. "It was nothing, Captain."_

* * *

" _Here's some medicine! Apply it quickly!" Zoro hears Usopp yell, frightenedly._

" _It's too early for you to die," Mihawk said, firmly with his arms crossed. "My Name is Dracule Mihawk!" Zoro hears him shout. "Find your true self, true world, become stronger! No matter how long it will take, I will await you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"_

" _He's alive!" Johnny and Yosaku howled in relief._

 _Usopp reassure, "He just lost consciousness."_

" _Aniki!" Yosaku yelped._

" _Aniki!" cried Johnny. "Say something!"_

" _Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed, surprisingly as Zoro lifted his Wado Ichimonji up into the air, point its gleaming defeated blade to the sky._

" _Aniki!"  
_ " _Luffy, can you hear me?" Zoro croaked, his voice edging in pain. His breaths were heavy and slow, trying to gasp a heap of air to save his sorry chest._

" _Yeah!" replied Luffy with a strong tone._

 _Zoro let a big breathe out his lungs. "Sorry for worrying you…" he managed to grunt out. "If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'd be in dilemma now, right?" Luffy looked at Zoro in shock, his mouth gaping. Zoro coughed out a splash of crimson blood. Johnny and Yosaku hushed Zoro, trying to get him to stay silent, to no prevail. "I will…" Zoro started, strongly. "I will never… LOSE AGAIN!" He finished with a escalating yell, rivers crying from his squinted eyes. He tightened his grip on his Wado Ichimonji's hilt and watched the blade's tip reflect of a blinding light. "Until I defeat him and become the greatest swordsman, I'll never be defeated anymore!" Luffy and Mihawk simultaneously smiled. "Any problems with that, Pirate King?"_

 _Luffy giggled. "None!"_

* * *

" _To find All Blue!" Sanji said, swooping his leg up onto the wooden barrel, hands in his suit's pockets._

 _Luffy weirdly stepped his foot up onto the barrel's rim. "To become Pirate King!" he announced with triumph._

 _Without hesitation, Zoro went next, strongly propping his leg up beside Luffy's. "To be the greatest swordsman!" He smirked._

 _Nami settled her foot on the barrel, calmly. "To draw a map of the world!"_

" _I-I'm…" Usopp stuttered, unsure. He lifted his leg up and placed it on the barrel's rim, shaking."To become a brave warrior of the sea!"_

 _The crew smiled down at the barrel that their foots encircled, proud of their vows. Courage and faith started to reek. The pounding bleak rain didn't seem to faze them and neither did the strong gusts that made their hair fly around._

 _Luffy grinned wider and announced loudly that it echoed through the storm. "LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!"_

 _The crew simultaneously lifted their legs straight into the air, yelling "AYE!" and bring their legs down, smashing the barrel, wood splintering everywhere and water drops flying through the air. Everything seemed to freeze for that brief moment._

* * *

" _Usopp is coming back?!" Luffy exclaimed, completely stunned._

 _Sanji let a puff of smoke leave his lung as his hand holding his cigarette pulled away from his mouth. "Yeah. He was at the coast practicing."_

 _Don't you dare say it, Luffy, Zoro thought, biting his lip. He disrespected you, and I can't just let him waltz right back in here._

" _Really?" Luffy asked, smiling. A wave of relief washed over him. "So, that's how it is… then I'm going to get him back right away!" He announced with courage._

 _Chopper cheered along and Nami sighed happily. "You really seem unaffected."_

 _Luffy turned around, cheerily, and trotted stiffly toward the door, grinning widely at the thought of his returning crewmate._

 _I have to say something, Zoro thought. "Wait up you guys!" Zoro growled, stiffly. Luffy was midway of turning the doorknob but turned back, simultaneously with Chopper, and looked at Zoro in confusion. "I won't forgive anyone who tries to bring him back here." Understand, Luffy. Understand. I can't just let you get trampled upon by those lower than you, Zoro felt like saying that aloud, but he couldn't bring himself too._

 _Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and his expression said ridiculous, but instead, he said, "Why?!"_

 _Zoro crossed his arms. "No matter what happens, it isn't you who should behave modestly, Luffy."_

 _Luffy felt his body loosen. "Zoro."_

" _I won't accept him until he comes and begs."_

" _Zoro!" Chopper hissed, steam rising out of his ears._

 _Nami placed both her hands on her waists and started to trot angrily toward Zoro. "What are you up to?!"_

 _Zoro's eyebrows furrowed and slanted down. "Shut up!" He spat, not wanting Nami or anyone else to interfere with this important conversation between him and Luffy. "No matter how Luffy and Usopp felt when they started to quarrel…" Zoro ripped his Wado Ichimonji from his haramaki, holding its sheath with his rough hand. "No matter who was right…! After demanding a man to a duel, you gotta devote yourself to the outcome of the battle!" Luffy sweatdropped and seemed to reconsidered, as his eyes dropped to the floor. "And after losing, he left on his own accord."_

 _Zoro turned his head to the rest of the crew, who stood or sat uneasily as the conversation continued. "Listen everyone! Even though he's a idiot, he has the title Captain." Zoro patted his Luffy's side forehead with the pommel of his Wado Ichimonji then grabbed his cheek and pulled it like a rubber band. "The crew could be better without someone who doesn't show respect for this guy. A crew that loses respect for their captain, is sure to collapse."_

* * *

" _Is there anything I can do to stop you from taking Luffy's head?"_

 _Please, not Luffy..._

" _That's as far as I can negotiate." Kuma answered._

 _Please, not Luffy..._

 _His shoulders heaving, Zoro closed his eyes for a brief moment then opened them again. "I understand. Then go ahead and take it…" Zoro stepped down and went down to his knees, his head bowing down to Kuma. "But… not his head! I beg you to take my life instead of his!" Kuma seemed to look up. "I may not be as worthy as him yet, but… the head of the man who would one day become the world's greatest swordsman… isn't bad either!"_

" _Even with such an ambition, you'd sacrifice yourself for this man?" Kuma asked._

" _The way I see it, this is the only way to help the crew. How can I protect my ambition when I can't even protect my Captain!" His gaze hardened and his eyebrows slanted down. "Luffy's the man who is gonna be the Pirate King!"_

" _Hold it!" A voice suddenly shouted from behind Kuma. "Hold it, you bastard."_

 _Zoro was shocked to see that it was Sanji who was barely able to stand, because he was trembling and tripping as he made his way in front of Kuma. "What'll happen if you die?" Sanji asked, his hands in his pockets. "What about your ambition, idiot?"_

 _Zoro bit his lip, eyes wide. "You!" he muttered._

" _Hey! Big guy!" Sanji shouted._

" _Oi!" Zoro said, but to no prevail._

" _Forget this marimo swordsman." Sanji spat. "Take my life instead!" He stood tall, even though his body was trembling. "The marines are still taking me lightly, but… before long, the one who's bound to become the most dangerous person in this crew is… Me, 'Black Leg' Sanji!"_

" _Bastard!" Zoro hissed under his breath._

 _For a long silent moment, Kuma just stared with hollow white eyes at Sanji. His face neutral. But Sanji was getting impatient and his face was irritated. "What're you waiting for? Take my life… instead of his. I'm prepared to exchange my life for his! The flower of my glorious death shall bloom on this spot."_

 _A gust of wind spun around the debris._

" _Oi! Make sure to… say goodbye to everyone for me. Tell them I'm sorry, but they'll have to look for a new cook." Sanji said, trembling._

 _With a single swift moment, Zoro knocked out Sanji with the pommel of his Shuusui. Sanji's pupil paled, turning gray, groaning at the sudden pain. Before he could fall, Sanji spun around and grabbed Zoro's shoulders with a hand, digging his fingernails deeply into it. He glared into Zoro's blazing eyes. "Why you!" He managed to croak, before he finally collapsed._

 _Breathing heavily, Zoro threw all his three swords in front of Kuma and said, "That's my last request…"_

* * *

 _His body's numb. But he feels his shaking. He's trembling as if there's no tomorrow. But he feel himself standing, his body refusing to fall down to his knees. The blood is splashing everywhere and he feels like fainting, but he never does. Standing tall, but trembling, his lungs desperately trying to catch his breath, but breathing slowly._

 _A sudden voice speaks up. "Oi Where'd that Shichibukai-" The voice cuts up and there's a gasp. "What's with all this blood?" He hears, barely. "Oi! Oi, are you alive? Where is he? What the hell happened here?"_

 _With all his might, he sputtered out strongly, "No-Nothing… happened!"_

 _If this is what Luffy feels throughout all of his battles. If this is what Luffy's struggles are… then if I can't even handle this, I won't even be able to stand by Luffy's side. Whether I like it… or not._

* * *

" _Huh?! Really? Luffy lost to Caesar?" Zoro asked, hinting anger in his voice._

" _Yeah," Usopp answered. "We were careless and got suffocated. He's gas. You know how hard it is to fight gas? He just sucks the oxygen out of the air."_

 _Zoro bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. "And we got knocked out by the abominable snowman. We'll never make it like this. We'll never make it like this!" Zoro repeated. "What was the point of training for 2 years?"_

 _Usopp exhaled, nervously. "Come on, we're still alive-"_

 _Zoro turned his head to Usopp, his black pupil hardening. "This is serious! We can't afford to be careless from now on!"_

 _Zoro stepped forward. "H-H-Hey!" Usopp stuttered._

" _Don't let them through!"_

" _Luffy!" Zoro yelled. "Luffy! Hey Luffy!"_

 _Luffy who was running across a long platform, curved to the side and peered over the iron fence. "Zoro!" He exclaimed, confusingly._

" _Take things seriously! The New World will only continue getting tougher!"_

 _I wasn't there when he needed me most… what a horrible first mate I am… but I'll do this for him. I'll do this… for Luffy._

* * *

 _Zoro kneeled down to his knees, pressing his forehead against the stone brick floors. "I'm begging you! Please, train me in the ways of the sword!"_

" _I've misjudged you, Roronoa," Mihawk replied, simply and firmly. "You ask your sworn enemy to teach you?" He asked, looking away like he just saw something ridiculous. "You should be ashamed!" Mihawk said. "Get out of my sight. I have no business with such a worthless man. It seems I've overestimated you."_

 _Mihawk turned to Zoro and still saw him kneeling at his knees, head against the floor, still begging. "What are you doing? You are only embarrassing yourself."_

 _Zoro grinded his teeth. "I want to become stronger!"_

" _You failed to defeat the baboons, and couldn't go out to sea. Then you crawled back here. I nothing to teach one such as you."_

 _Zoro heard the resonating sound many drops of liquid hit the floor. "I did defeat the baboons."_

 _Mihawk pulled his glass of red wine away, surprised. He beat them, he thought, carefully._

" _Now, I just need to take your head! But I'm not so stupid to think I can beat you right now."_

" _I do not understand. If you still consider me your enemy, why do you bow your head before me and ask me to train you?" Mihawk asked. "For what purpose?!"_

 _Zoro finally lifted his head up, slowly, and met Mihawk's eyes with a strong gaze. "So that I can surpass you!"_

 _Zoro adds in his mind, and so I can protect my captain, unlike before..._

* * *

" _I've had this sword from the beginning, until the end, of this journey, Captain. Now, that we're at the end, I feel like… you should take it."_

" _Man, you're talking nonsense. It's yours and your friend's right?" Luffy shook his head and placed his hands on his hips._

" _Of course, I've told you many times." Zoro answered, simply._

" _Then keep it." Luffy frowned." I don't even know how to use it, now do I? You fulfilled your promise, with that sword. It has been with you ever since. Longer than you've been with me, right? The sword," Luffy said as he pointed at the Wado Ichimonji. "It's the sword. That was the sword that kept your promise from severing."_

* * *

"Then why didn't you stop him!?" The blond man asked, enraged. "Huh?" He turned around, his eyebrows slanted. "Why didn't you stop him!?" He repeated, bitterly.

"Sanji!" Chopper cried, still tugging on the long-nosed man's ankle. A tear drooled from his eyes. "Please don't fight! They shouldn't fight, right Usopp?"

The long-nosed man kept his arm crossed. "I would say no, but we have the right to settle things with Zoro, peacefully or not," Usopp answered, strongly, but his voice seemed to tremble.

Sanji stood in front of Zoro, his cooking hands in fists. "So? Are you going to answer, Zoro? Are you going to tell us why you let- you- you _abandoned_ Luffy to-"

"THAT'S NOT IT." Zoro interrupted with a loud echoing howl. The rest of the crew seemed to wince as the howl entered their ears. The atmosphere was not comfortable. It was restless. And it wasn't going to rest if this continued on like this. Zoro lowered his chin and whispered, "That's not it." He looked back up, meeting his crewmates' gazes."You think… I would abandon him?" He murmured. "You think… after what we've been through together, you think I abandoned him?!" Zoro's eye flared with hurt and dread, filling up with tears, that made the crew flinch back.

What had they done?  
"You know…" Zoro stuttered with a shake, "when he gave me his orders- his _last_ orders, I thought I had accepted that this is what he wanted. His execution. The captain's orders are absolute, right? So I accepted it. B-but now that I think about it…" Zoro clutched his hands together, watching them tremble. "I-I-I… I feel like I failed him… beyond forgiveness."

Zoro's shadow that faded onto the grass deck, seemed to waver as tears fell from above. Zoro's tears. "If only I sensed Luffy's struggles a week ago- a month ago- a year ago! If I had… he would still be here, smiling and laughing. Through these couples of days, I carried the burden of knowing the truth… hiding it from all of you… my crew…. My friends… M-my family… and look at it now." Zoro forced a smile. "Now, I've failed all of you too. I told Luffy that I'd keep the adventures going on for a little longer, and look, I've failed again. How pathetic can I be?"

The crew was speechless, gaping at what Zoro had just said. They were desperate to say something back in return, but their mouths failed to do so.

Sanji's eyes were widened. His mouth opened and his cigarette dropped to the floor. His pupils shrunk and he felt his body shudder. Dozens of shakes rumbled through his tough body, and for once, he felt real fear. Not fear for messing up his dishes. Not fear when he upsets ladies. It was fear for hurting a friend. "I-I... " he uttered out in a whisper. "Z-Zoro, I-I didn't mean it-"

Zoro didn't hide his red eyes that rained tears. He raised his hand, signaling Sanji to shut it. To… save it. He shook his head. "No… you didn't. I'm the one to blame for anyway. It was me all along." He pointed out to the horizon in the distant sea. "It was me. _I_ was the unloyal and ungrateful little bastard who let his own captain leave this ship, alone. _I_ was the selfish idiot who failed his crew and captain by keeping my captain's unreasonable and unfair secret. So why should I hide it?" Before the crew knew it, Zoro was walking away toward the crow's nest. He halted once he stood in front of the crow's nest. Without turning his head, he spoke in a whisper, reeking of guilt and shame. "Remember, it was me who was a burden to his crew," and he accepted it. And... he left.


	10. Replies!

**I would like to give a big shout-out to PsychopathOnADiet for giving me a ton of help for my Chapter 8 chapter! Thank you so much for your help! If it weren't for PsychopathOnADiet, I would still be working on Chapter 8 for 3 more hours! Again, thank you so much!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Guest: "** I just love how the ending of the chapter is it got me wondering why and how"

I'm glad you liked it! Personally, I love making cliffhangers so you can expect a lot of them in my stories!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **LongPastMidnight:** "oh no… but truth to be told this is actually how I expect to end it. I mean he has already lost so many years, I wouldn't be surprised if he pulled a Roger"

Yeah, it is kinda sad that he lost so many years but I'll make sure he pulls a good Roger.

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **PsychopathOnADiet:** "Thank you. Praise you. As morbid as this sounds, there are not as many Luffy death docs out there as I would like, and yours is excellent so far. I greatly appreciate it! Please continue!"

Me too, I don't know why, but I love those death fics for some weird reason and you can count on it, that I will continue.

 **Guest: "** poor Luffy" Yeah, I really feel bad for him right now.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Aqua468: "** This is fantastic, I love it." I really appreciate how much you like it!

 **Guest: "** That was amazing" Thank you for the compliment!

 **PsychopathOnADiet:** "Another good chapter. I can't wait to see where you go with this!" Me too, I wonder what things I will come up with along the way!

 **GreenDrkness:** "The fuck does Luffy have TB or something? Damn Ace what a way to bring a point across. Keep on the writes" If TB means ThrowBack, then half-half. He was having a dream about Ace and seeing Ace just made him think about his death.

Ace really had to make the point clear, cause, Luffy's not one to listen to people. And I'll definitely continue this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Guest:** "Oh I wonder how the crew will react? Will they put the puzzle of luffy's recent Behavior?" It's a mystery!

 **Guest:** "*dun dun daaaaaaaa* And now that they've been in a situation with Luffy not being well, they'll take it seriously...hopefully. Wonder what their responses will be. :)" God, that will be a tough decision, I wasn't really sure about it.

 **Guest:** "this is so sad" It'll be like that for awhile, so, hang in there.

 **GreenDrkness:** "Ok actually cried a bit there. Keep on the writes." Sorry, but I was actually aiming to make it really emotional. Thanks for the review! .

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Ddani121212:** "I've always shipped Zoro and Luffy. This just add to my fangirling." Me too girl… me too girl.

 **WritingClockWork:** "I hope there's more? Is there more? Other than minor grammar errors this story was definitely good!" There is more and I've noticed the grammar mistakes but I did this on wordpad so there was no grammar correction so now I do it on Google Docs. And thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Onepieceforlife2703:** "this is heartbreaking in a beautiful way" I feel ya, I feel ya :')

 **Guest:** "It's a really sad but nice ending of a chapter. " My heart breaks but my heart heals right after. You feeling that too?


	11. Repeated Agony

Solitude, Brook sat at the bottom of the Thousand Sunny's foremast, masked with a stretch of shadow, his white bone fingers wrapped around neck of his wooden polished violin. He wanted, so badly, so desperately, to play it. To pluck it. To bow it. But he couldn't move his fingers, no matter how desperately hard he tried. It was completely futile.

Then, Brook's gaze drew to the pegbox of the violin and his jaw slowly opened in wonder. A mini white folded piece of paper lay lonely in the pegbox. Brook felt it calling in sadness for him. All of a sudden, Brook felt his bones accepting his mind's orders and his fingers pinched the piece of paper and drew it out. He slowly and gently placed his violin to the side of him and stared, dazedly, at the piece of paper in his palm.

 _Open me,_ it whispered. _Please open me._

Brook took both of his bone hands and bit by bit, he calmly opened it. With the paper completely opened, creases going through it, words skimmed across the paper. Brook focused on the first word.

 _Sorry._

Brook felt his bones have shivers running around them over and over but he ignored them until he felt numb again and continued to read on.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry, Brook. I really am… I'm sorry you had to have a captain like me. Leaving my crew without warning._

 _I hurt you… didn't I? I'm horrible. Utterly horrible. But.. please believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you. To hurt you all. I was just sick and tired of how all of my friends looked at me like I was going to die, right there and now. It made me feel so guilty that you all had to worry about me. I felt so scared. Not scared about death, no scared about the end of my journey. I… I was mostly scared to leave all of you. Especially you, Brook._

 _I'm more than sorry, that I had to make you go through the same agony again. It makes me feel like a burden._

 _Brook… I'm… I'm sorry I won't be able to sing along with your amazing songs anymore. I'm sorry I won't be able to dance along either. I'll miss them so much. But even through death… I won't forget about them. I promise, Brook._

 _This isn't like me.. Is it? You're probably annoyed at me, sorry. If you don't mind, Brook. Please play it once more. It's a song I want to hear until death…_

 _It's song for times of_ _ **Sorrow**_ _. And times of_ _ **Joy**_ _._

 _It's a song for_ _ **Celebrations**_ _. And to say_ _ **Farewell**_ _._

 _It's a song for times of_ _ **Solitude**_ _._ _And in_ _ **Good Company**_ _._

 _It's a song that connects the_ _ **Past**_ _._ _And the_ _ **Present**_ _._

 _Please play it. Play Bink's Sake._

* * *

Brook placed the letter down onto the seat and clutched his violin's neck and brought it to under his chin. Grasping his bow's handle, he planted his bow's string on the D string, his finger pressing at the G note. Then, he felt his bow brush the strings and his left arm's fingers skimming the fingerboard with grace.

The melody echoed into the air, resonating with the sea winds with ease. He didn't look anywhere, as Brook only saw darkness. He pictured the notes flying up into the air as each one was played.

As Brook played, his jaw opened and he murmured, "With pleasure, captain."

In the dark room, Brook suddenly saw a bright light illuminate the room, causing Brook to wince. Focusing on the brilliant glistening door of white light, Brook witnessed a small silhouette form, dancing around. It laughed and laughed and shone its wide and bright smile. Brook felt his soul enlighten, his music weaving into his soul like a painless needle.

Brook's playing seemed to fasten, as he let all of his emotions pour out into this song. Happiness and sadness whirled around, colliding with each other. Brook heard the ending coming near and with the last drop of energy he could muster, the last note ripped through the air like a roar. Brook collapsed to his knees as a gust of wind swept the note down in front of him. Brook felt the tears that fell from his hole eyes. He sobbed quietly as he read the last words on the letter.

 _Thank you for being my musician, Brook. Don't forget me._

 _-Luffy_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the late and short chapter! I was in quite a hurry and was pretty busy for the last few weeks. Forgive me?**  
_


	12. Emotional Promise

Alone in the cola room, Franky took a sip of his bottle of cola. He felt and heard each gear inside him , clicking. It echoed inside his ear like a everlasting bell.

He didn't feel anywhere near super and he just wanted to put his body to sleep and sleep like there was only a dark endless room that people called tomorrow.

He wasn't in the mood for creating anything either, and that mood might just last forever.

His cola couldn't do anything to help him either. It was just a good tasting drink but Franky actually couldn't taste the sweetness as it only tasted foul to him.

Franky just stared hopefully at the door, wishing that his captain would march right on in, and ask Franky with starry eyes, to play with any of his new machines. But he never did, of course.

Franky's eyes flickered, dimly, as he let out a quiet sigh. He swung up his bottle of cola to his mouth but only a drip of it dropped on his tongue.

He groaned in irritation and opened his hatch inside his robot stomach, snatching a bottle of cola. But he realized the bottle was really light, barely holding any weight on it. He raised it to his face and saw that there was not a single drip of cola, but only a folded piece of paper. His eyebrow rose, suspiciously.

Slowly, Franky opened up his big hand and out came a mini one to remove the small cork of the bottle.

Popping out the cork, Franky threw away the cork into the garbage at the side of the room with a rough and jerky movement with the flick of his mini hand.

Tipping the bottle over onto his mini hand, Franky shook the bottle upside-down, purposely attempting to shake and pour the piece of folded paper out of the bottle. Fortunately, he succeeded and skeptically and quizzically watched the piece of paper fall onto his hand with a graceful spin.

Carefully, Franky unfolded the piece of paper. His robotic eyes read the first five words that skimmed the top of the paper.

 _Keep creating, okay? Promise me?_

Franky's hands shook as he looked at the paper with watering eyes. "Captain…" he murmured with sadness.

* * *

 _Pinky-promise!_

 _I will regret it till the day I die, if I let you stop inventing machines because of me. It would make me feel really bad. I love your inventions, Franky. I always have! You have to understand… that I wouldn't want you to stop!_

 _God, I couldn't live peacefully in heaven if I let you stop._

 _I just - I can just imagine - it's a bit morbid but - I don't want you to see you depressed that you'd have thoughts of shutting down, forever… It makes healed wounds open up for me._

 _So, as captain's orders, as a nakama promise, Promise me you'll keep inventing and creating!_

 _I know you can't create a human being, but even creating a machine, can give it a soul. Ain't that right, Sunny?_

 _Shishishishi -_

 _This isn't funny to you, is it? Sorry, I really don't want to talk about it. But I can't just leave - abandon - my crew without saying a single word to them. That would just be sick. So… I just want to say…_

 _I'm sorry that I can no longer play with your awesome, brilliant and creative inventions anymore._

 _Now… as I said before, in the beginning of this letter, promise me that you'll never stop inventing and creating, okay?_

* * *

Franky looked up to the ceiling, tears spilling down his cheeks like rivers. He sniffled as his gears fastened inside of him with his heartbeat quickening. His robot body shook with emotions that he couldn't control.

Franky's lower lip pouted out over his upper lip as he sputtered out in sorrow and understanding, "I promise."

Looking to his side, Franky grabbed his tools and pieces of wood and started to build. Build and build. Create and create. Invent and invent. Build his feelings into his machines. He hammered at the nails while clear tears dripped down on it with his iron body slowly becoming numb. The last words on the paper whispered in his mind with sadness mixed with happiness.

 _Thank you for being my shipwright, Franky. Take care of Sunny._

 _-Luffy_


	13. Impossible Favour

Silent as a mischievous mouse, he peeked out into the alley with narrowing eyes. He stayed alert and cautious, making sure no one could detect him. If people found out of his presence, he would be looking at his future, that would be chaos and jumbled. He wanted that to happen the least, as this could ruin everything.

Even he tried his very best to keep calm and stay low for the time being, he felt restless, as he'd never ever tried to be sneaky. It clashed with his personality too much and he just wanted desperately to run out into the streets and seek what he was desiring, even with Marines on his tail. His personality was entirely bold and being sneaky and silent like this, was really hard to bare with.

"I hate this," he muttered under his breath as a growl rumbled in his throat. But then he felt himself soften, gradually. "But I can't just stop here, can I?"

He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in irritation. He felt his body trembling, annoyingly. Why was he scared? He surrendered his fate already. His plan was already set and all he needed to do, was carry it out without question. And that's what he was going to do.

Looking side-to-side to catch any guards hanging around, once he knew it was clear, he dashed up the brick street with silent feet, that didn't even click at the edge of his shoes. The plan was going smoothly so far. Hopefully, it wouldn't turn a disastrous turn into hell itself.

He soon confronted a wide high stairway and he leaped from step to step, agilely, allowing the night wind to aid him, carrying him even swifter, like a bird's feather.

The night gale swept him high, flaring his cloak with a brisk. But he landed at the peak of the stairway before the cloak could reveal him.

He gradually caught his heaving breath. Trying to hinder his breathing, he seized his hand and placed it on his chest, clutching hard as if to cut off his breathing forever. But of course, that definitely wasn't the case.

Raising his chin up to peer up the enormous wide towering fortress, he allowed his mouth to curve into a smirk, that soon smoothed out into a small grin. "Now this is going to be very enjoyable," he murmured under his breath with amusement. Then suddenly, he felt numb as a cold tear slid down his cheek from his left eye. "I guess - I guess I'm just too see you and ask you for help. But that's what friends do, don't they?"

Pushing down his weight to his feet, his knees bent down. He felt his heart beat rush suddenly, and he gulped in response. He bit his lip as he felt agony soar through-out all his limbs and he winced, but fortunately, he stopped himself from groaning.

Taking a deep relaxing breath, he gazed upward to the peak of the fortress and he frowned. He mustered the strength and he jumped, amazingly high, to match the height of the walls of fortress. He glanced down and saw the ground fall away from him, or saw that he was floating away from the ground. He switched his attention to the crimson railing and quickly snatched one of the balusters before he plunged to the ground.

He saw the flare of a flashlight and a voice.

"Who's there?"

He pursed his lip and leaped forward, climbing up yet another wall of the fortress.

He had to blindly dodge every guard and flashlight he came across. He couldn't afford to be spotted now.

Tiredly, he quickly dashed behind a corner of the fortress as yet another guard passed by.

He glanced up to see how far he had to go. What three more walls seemed to be looked like a entire mountain, and he couldn't help himself from sighing in distress, disappointment and tiredness. He couldn't keep up with this with the condition he held currently. It would put a lot of strain on his muscles.

"I can't believe I thought this was going to be enjoyable…" he muttered to himself with a hint of anger and annoyance edging his voice. Then, something humorous popped up in his mind and he felt a smile curve into his lips. "I just realized…" he began with widened eyes. "That I… actually, am looking, and acting like a totally awesome, cool ninja!" he laughed quietly, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. "This is great!" he said, non-sarcastically.

He stuck to the wall and sucked in his stomach as another guard passed by, barely not noticing the intruder.

He sighed as the guard soon disappeared past a corner. He looked up and said, "That was a good short break." He sighed again and scratched the back of his head. "Err… back to work I guess," he said, disappointedly and jumped from wall to wall, trying to impression as a ninja, but utterly failing. Though he sure didn't get detected. Achievement unlocked: Undetected Failing Ninja!

While clambering up the walls, he caught a glimpse of a faint dandelion light fall into the corner of his eyes. But he could already tell it wasn't a flashlight. The light didn't move and kept completely still and that's when he knew he was at his destination.

He saw the japanese temple like building. Without a moment of hesitation, he hurdled himself up onto the horned second roof. And he viewed the wincing and blinding shine of dandelion light through the transparent windows.

He hastily made out two silhouettes through the window. A tall and bold one sitting down by the side and a tall and agile one writing something down on paper, sitting at the desk in the middle of the very room. He smirked.

He spotted a latch onto the window and an idea quickly shaped itself into his mind. Silently, he twisted the latch and felt something click. It alerted him _and_ the two people in the room.

The two silhouettes jumped up from their seats but he didn't feel any emotion except the wonderful satisfying emotion of luck.

He swung the window open and there they were.

The tall and bold one was muscular and very broad, smoking not one, but two cigarettes by the right side of his mouth. He had white hair, a scar that curved from the top of his forehead to his right cheek and a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket that he kept open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem and had a Seastone-tipped jitte strapped to his jacket.

The tall and agile one was actually really tall and skinny. He had a scarf around the collar of his jacket, with a senior officer's Marine coat with the word, "justice" on it and and green flowered bandana around his head, along with round glasses.

"Smoky!" he cheered, pointing to the bold man. Then he pointed to the agile man. "Coby! How's it going?"

Smoker bit hard on his cigarettes. "Why are you here, Mugiwara?"

While Smoker was literally almost hissing, Coby replied with a happy grin, "Luffy-san! What are you doing here?"

Luffy perched himself onto the window sill and didn't make eye contact with them, rather making a still gaze with the white milky shine of the moon. "Something important," Luffy replied simply. "It's just that… I need a favor, if you wouldn't mind."


	14. A Untold Tale

**I totally didn't take a long time writing this- okay, enough with the excuses. Sorry, I've been really lazy even though it's summer. Wait, I'm always lazy. Okay, you're excited for the chapter but just wait, I got replies so just hang on for a little longer!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Apple Of Eris: "** Oh... MAHGOSH! My feels, my feeeeeeeels. I think there's a single moment in the entire anime series so far (may 19 2016) where Zoro has full on CRIED. If there is such a moment, please inform me. Didn't Gol D. Roger go out the same way? I need so badly to know what happens next, my heart just might not be able to take it, though. Stay strong, Zoro! Don't die, Luuuufffyyyyyyy. Stay awesome! ;')" **That's a lot to reply to but anyway… I'M WITH YOU. THE FEELS ARE STRONG, AND ZORO CRIED. THIS CANNOT GET ANY WORSE WITH THE FEELS, and I will inform you of the next time Zoro cries. And I think Roger did go the same way and I'm with you again, stay strong Zoro and I don't know about the 'don't die, Luffy' part…. Yeah… and I will try to stay as awesome as I can. Wooh, that was a long reply.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **NenziPotatoQueen:** "NO NO NO NONONO I NEED MORE I SEND HELP" **I GOT HELP, IT'S ALRIGHT. I GOT IT, I GOT HELP. I GOT THE CHAPTER, CALM DOWN. DO YOU NEED AN AMBULANCE?**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **OnePieceDoesExist:** "Amazing. I really loves this chapter. It was short but sweet. Can't wait for the next one!" **Thank you so much for the support and I'll try to make it longer but the fanfiction pages are so wide!**

 **Akirachan7:** "ugh... my tears...it didn't want to stop...it's your fault… so.. next chapter please... thank you.." **O.O …. So… do you hate me or do you like me? But you're welcome?**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Ashlielle:** "Awwww! This story is so sweet! And also very sad, but I love it still! Luffy's letters are very easy to imagine him saying; you've got them down pat! :D *claps*

*hands you a cookie* :) I love this story, and I can't wait until next time! Good luck with your writing!" **Thank you for the support! And I'm trying to make this story sweet and sad because… it fits the mood. And wait, isn't this my third gift from you? You gave me two snacks on "More Lost Than Ever Before" and now this story. Anyway… THANKS FOR THE COOKIE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Ashlielle: "** Oh? What is he gonna ask? I'm interestedhands you a cookie* I cant wait until next time!" **Super mysterious! And my 4th snack from you! Thanks!**

* * *

 **That's the end of the replies so here is the chapter you've all been waiting for!**

* * *

The deck of the sun roasted as the sun glazed its shine onto the planks, sending waves of heat rapidly, numerous times. But the sun strangely didn't affect the area of sky around, that continued to swirl with blue hues.

Sitting motionless and neatly on the beach chair with her legs crossed elegantly and precise, Robin's eyes scrolled down the page with a steady gaze. Her pupil's ceased to move as they halted at the end of the page.

Her fingers wrapped themselves at the corner of the page and with a fluid movement, Robin drew the paper aside, desiring the next page. She was surprised to see that both pages were empty, with only the beige color in the background.

Robin had reached the end of the book.

She sighed as she slowly and cleanly shut the book with a soft thump and put it aside onto a small table. She stared up into the blue hued sky with shiny moist eyes. Exhaustion nagged at her, so as mental pain, so she closed her eyes, wishing silently for that prick of agony and tiredness to vanish in a quick snap, but it didn't, though the exhaustion part eased away slowly, little by little.

She felt disappointed that that was the end of the fantasy novel. It was truly intriguing and loveable. Robin would've liked to reread it but something that was hazy in memory, somehow became clear and her eyes snapped open in realization.

Her upper body snapped up and her eyes widened. "How could I forget?" she whispered in shock.

Her eyes drew to the book that lay lonely on the table and she snatched it like lightning. Robin stared at it in her lap with sympathy and the more she stared and studied it, the more she felt like crying and screaming, thrashing and kicking, wishing for all the pain to cease and to have _him_ tell that it was okay. That he would be fine. That he would forgive her for letting him leave without her noticing.

* * *

" _Robin!" called Luffy who scurried over to Robin with his lips pouted, disappointedly and upsettedly. "Robin!..." he repeated._

 _Robin took a glance at Luffy then clapped her newspaper together and put it aside. She chuckled as she looked closer at Luffy's face. "What's with the puppy eyes, Luffy?" she asked while crossing her legs while simultaneously removing her sunglasses._

 _Luffy partly replied with a whine and groan. "I'm so bored… there's no one to play with! Zoro's training, Nami's refuses to play with me, Usopp's doing some stuff with his pop green crops, Chopper's busy with his medical things, Franky's doing some upgrades to the channel thingys, Brook's tuning all his instruments and you're reading!" he gasped as he collapsed on the deck on his back, attempting to catch his breath. "There's literally no one to play with…"_

" _Luffy shook his head. "He's too annoyed about how I tried to eat Nami's and your special dish yesterday to play with me," he explained. Stretching his legs out, he groaned, "I just want to have an adventure!"_

" _Alright," replied Robin._

 _Luffy's eyebrow rose, confusingly. "Huh?"_

" _If you want a adventure," she started as she sprouted arms that scaled up into the library. Robin smirked and sneered, "if you're dying to have one, I'll give you one."_

 _Luffy's eyes turned to stars and he willed to search around. "Where?! Where?!" he exclaimed in a very excited tone._

 _Robin collected the object she desired to obtain and held it in front of Luffy's drooling face. "Right here," she answered, mischievously._

 _Luffy's head turned toward to what Robin was holding. Luffy's head tilted while he crossed his arms. "What? A book?" he questioned in disappointment._

 _Robin looked confused. "Haven't you heard of the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'? So don't judge it yet, okay?" Robin said, firmly._

 _Luffy sighed and said, "Eh, okay."_

 _Robin nodded._

 _She went to open the book but Luffy ceased her action by a simple question._

 _Robin gazed at Luffy then at the back cover of the book. She cleared her throat and began to read out the description of the book that was written on the back cover. "They - They took her," Robin acted in a dramatic voice. "They took my best friend last night. I heard her cries echo through the night like a lion's cry."_

 _Luffy's interest lowered, considerably, as Robin looked to Luffy for his so called, "approval."_

 _Robin eyed him but said, "They took my best friend and I heard her cry at night."_

" _Better," Luffy said while nodding in approval._

" _Mom says it's too dangerous to look for her. Dad says I'm too weak and to let the adults handle it. But 2 weeks have passed and they did no sh*t to help. I'll just have to find her then. I'll find her if it's the last thing I ever do," Robin finished and turned the book over, so the front cover stared up at her._

 _Luffy's interest had perked up, "Cool!" he exclaimed with a grin._

 _Robin smiled, but that smile soon turned into a frown once Luffy opened his mouth to say something once more._

" _I guess it's kinda like how we had to rescue you from Enies Lobby."_

 _Robin felt surprise wash over her, but it soon vanished. "I suppose so."_

 _A silence swept upon them._

" _Oi, Robin."_

" _Yes?" answered Robin._

 _Luffy grinned. "When you have time, promise me to read that book to me!"_

 _Robin looked surprise but then soon heard and felt the warmth the words and her frown, little by little, curved, little by little, into a smile. "I promise," she murmured._

* * *

Snapping out of her clear memory while sweating heavily, Robin shut her eyes closed tightly, allowing the darkness to consume her completely. She blindly rolled her knees and pressed it against her chest and hugged them closely, digging her nails lightly into her shins.

She hated this so much. So much that she just wanted to scream so deafening, that she could make her go deaf, so she couldn't hear the pounding drums that echoed through her ears and the muttering whispers, telling her it was her fault, that she was the burden, not Zoro, but her. The burden of letting her captain leave to his execution without noticing even a little bit. What kind of crewmate was she?

* * *

" _It's your fault."_

" _This outcome was caused by you."_

" _You should've spied on him and made sure he didn't do anything crazy when he started to act strangely."_

" _But guess what you did instead?"_

" _What did you do?"_

" _Oh… Right!..."_

" _You did absolutely…"_

" _Nothing."_

" _You're at fault."_

* * *

Robin took her hands and scratched her scalp, digging her nails deeply into her head and silently screamed. She felt her body go numb instantly and she felt no pain, no struggle, no sick feeling in her stomach. Even though her touch sense vanished for that moment, her hearing sense didn't stop, not even a little bit.

* * *

" _Why did you join him again?"_

" _Oh yeah, he saved your life."_

" _He gave you a family, a home, a loving life."_

" _He was pretty much the source."_

" _He was the reason you're here right now."_

" _He saved your life."_

" _And when he needed to be saved?"_

" _Did you try to save him?"_

" _Did you try to give him a reason to come back?"_

" _No."_

" _You did, nothing to help."_

" _What a helpful friend."_

* * *

Robin then couldn't take it anymore and she almost lost her sanity. She opened her mouth and eyes to scream and cry, but no scream came out, and no tear slipped out. She was lost.

She flailed around, covering her ears desperately, trying her best to block out the voices to no prevail.

Robin watched her hand accidentally knock off the novel on the table and gazed slowly as it flowered open, pages flapping around until it thumped onto the floor. The pages clumped down together onto one cover and the other side of the cover flapped up. Between the cover and page, was a small folded note.

Robin felt the blood rushing through her veins and the numbness that had devoured her body soon eased away with not a single drop of pain and her eyes were still as it stared in surprise and curiosity at the mysterious folded note.

She gulped in nervousness as a hand flowered itself out of the deck beside the book and picked up the note with two delicate gentle but trembling fingers. The fingers flung it toward Robin and she caught it in her lap.

Robin stared quizzically at the note before slowly taking it into her palm and opening it.

She read the first five words with a curious gaze.

 _Didn't you promise me something?_

Robin attempted to recall of what he was writing about but nothing came to mind. She read on.

* * *

 _You promised me to read the novel to me! It wasn't that long ago. Now that I'm going to leave, I'm yearning for that book._

 _Before, when I told you it was cool, I actually didn't think it was cool. I know I can't lie, but I did. I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings. But at that time, at that moment, I already knew my time was almost up. So I wanted to please you by at least letting you read a book to me without me falling asleep for once. But I guess it isn't going to happen now. So Robin, when you bury me, will you read the book to me?_

 _People may not believe that ghosts can hear their loved ones, people may not believe that ghosts can watch over their cherished family, but what right do they have to say that? If I want to hear and watch over you guys, then I will, so read the book to me._

 _I'm… I'm also sorry, Robin, but don't blame yourself because of my decision. You couldn't have done anything to stop it, so every negative emotion you feel, every sick feeling, please chase it away and smile. Don't run away from it and looked down into the pit of death._

 _Don't even think about jumping into death._

 _I went to Enies Lobby for a reason._

 _I fought CP9 for a reason._

 _I saved you for a reason._

 _Don't go into depression because I'm not here anymore._

 _I risked my life to save you, bring you back to sail the seas with a smile. To make you want to live. Being the reason you're alive isn't the same as being the reason of your death. So chase away those dark thoughts and smile, okay?_

 _Say it, say that you want to live, Robin._

 _Thank you for being my archaeologist, Robin. Live._

 _-Luffy_

* * *

Robin gazed up at the sky that was sheeted by a thick grey blanket of clouds, severing the sun and the sea, causing the waves and air to be gloomy and dark. The overlapping navy blue waves splashed, pushing them at the sides of the ship, moaning for the sun to peek its way out from the blanket of clouds like a needle through a piece of grey fabric.

And like a miracle, the blanket ripped. The sun sprouted from patches of the cloud, smiling bright, letting its sun rays fall to the surface of the water, illuminating everything in its path with brilliant golden light.

Robin made out the round blazing sun in a empty patch of the clouds and her eyes beamed, allowing the sunshine to glaze her eyes with a dazzling godly shine. She felt the cold icy tears stream down her cheeks like a river, but she embraced it as a smile curved into her frown with a brief moment. The expression on her face lay blue and gloomy, but a patch of happiness and love sprouted its way into her expression and her smile only grew into a grin.

Robin sniffled and with all the air she could muster, she shouted at the top of her lungs with a deafening screaming roar, "I want to live!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Long chapter? Or are you not satisfied? Well, that's okay if you aren't. I tried my best and that's what counts! You don't have to review if you don't want too. It's your freedom.**


	15. Don't Cry

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for being away for a month. I was doing things. Things = Sleeping, Internet Browsing, Anime watching, Manga reading. Now, I bring you this about-2000-word-chapter to you guys. Writing this chapter made me feel really emotional and I really wanted to write it before, but I couldn't. BUT! I decided to write it today... because... THIS STORY HAS 100 FOLLOWERS! WOOHOO! Thanks for all of your support! I love you guys! Now, I present to you... Chapter 13: Don't cry**

* * *

Chopper felt like raging. Chopper felt like crying. Chopper felt… like dying. He was useless. He couldn't do anything to help his dear captain, the one person who didn't care if he was a monster and was one the first who looked at him like a friend.

Luffy was one of the first.

Luffy was the one who brought him onto his ship and encouraged Chopper to chase for his dream, to achieve it no matter what it takes. Luffy was Chopper's star, who he looked up for being so incredibly amazing. And now that he was going to disappear from this world, forever, Chopper's light just died out.

Chopper was Luffy's doctor, a person who his captain to talk to and sort out his problems with. And those couple of months Luffy was suffering, Chopper didn't even notice. It was his job, his only joy, and he couldn't even do it right.

There was too much joy that blinded him, of reuniting and celebrating with people from the past to even notice the actually cruel and sad reality. Because like everyone, everyone likes a beautiful lie, other than a horrible truth. Because people don't want their fantasy destroyed by something called reality.

Chopper was numbly lying in his bed, motionlessly. His eyes laid glued to the hammock above him and he neither cared about it fell onto him or it just stayed tightly in place. "Luffy, why?" He whispered in a cry.

He didn't know why Luffy decided to leave, but somehow, he felt like part of it was his fault. That he could've done something to help but he didn't. He didn't do anything at all to help his beloved goofy captain.

Chopper realized that… Luffy did so many things. Luffy did so many things for Chopper. He became his friend and made him realize his dream, who encouraged and made it happen. He gave Chopper an entire family to love and cherish, a place where he was accepted no matter what you were. And what did Chopper do to repay him? He cured the crew's and Luffy's wounds, but that wasn't enough. So what did he do to help Luffy? Chopper couldn't even think of any reasons. _Was he a burden to Luffy?_ Chopper thought with fear, extremely paranoid, his teeth chattering.

Chopper's eyes widened as he thought of something cruel and dark. "Does - Does," Chopper stuttered. "Does Luffy hate me?"

* * *

" _I'm gonna keep fighting, even though I don't have any friends! As long as Doctor's flag is there... "_

 _Chopper turned around as Luffy yelled from the triangle point of the roof, "You do have friends!" He launched himself from the roof toward Chopper, screaming, "I'm your friend!"_

* * *

 _As the cannon ball hit the pirate flag, Luffy murmured in shock, "The pirate flag…"_

 _Chopper stood motionlessly as the point of the roof crumbled, a cloud of debris swirling around. Luffy turned to him and said, "Hey reindeer. Is that flag…"_

 _Chopper ignored his trailing off question and whispered with sadness and anger, "Doctor…"_

 _Luffy's eyes widened and his expression hardened, his lip curled and his eyebrows knitted. He disappeared into the air, leaving no trace behind._

 _Wapol laughed loudly with a huge grin on his face. He exclaimed, "Serves you right! What's wrong? You got a problem with that?"_

 _Chopper frustratedly jerked around and growled angrily, "What are you doing to the skull mark?!"_

 _With a chuckle, Wapol asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Hey! Hippo-face!"_

 _Wapol confusingly looked up to the castle's roof. He spotted Straw Hat irritated and angry at the roof's point, holding the flag in place with his hand and his jacket, exposing his rubber body to the freezing temperature and snow. "You understand what it means to shoot a flag, don't you?" Luffy demanded with a hiss and annoyed tone._

" _What?"_

 _Chopper looked up with widened and shocked eyes. "He's…" *he began with a soft voice.*_

 _Wapol blinked confusingly then began to throw a laughing fit with his annoying voice and irritating grin. "Think I give a damn about such a stupid decoration?" He asked, looking at Luffy like he was crazy. "This is my country! I'll shoot that thing as many times as I want!" He yelled as he raised his cannon arm and shoot another cannon ball at the flag._

 _Chopper frightenedly roared, "Watch out! It's dangerous!"_

 _Luffy, with no fear, muttered in a growl, "Someone like you can't destroy this flag! The skull mark…" he began as the cannon bowl neared. "...is a symbol of conviction!"_

 _The cannon ball neared and made contact and the air around was filled with a bright fire lit explosion, sending debris flying through the air, leaving a grey cloud behind, lurking around the pointed roof._

 _Chopper backed away as Doctor Kureha stood up after sitting on Sanji and exclaimed, "That was a direct hit!"_

 _Wapol began to laugh as the dust cleared up revealed Luffy, who was standing straight still, with his chin lowered and the flag in his hand. Chopper's shock level rocketed and Wapol's laughing stopped abruptly._

 _Holding the flag that was still intact, Luffy muttered, "See? It's still whole."_

 _Wapol's subordinates freaked out. "Impossible! He's crazy!"_

 _Luffy said in a deep and dark voice, "I dunno who you are, or whose pirate flag this is…" Luffy looked with a hard gaze, connecting with Wapol's. He was biting his lip in anger as he bellowed, boiling with fury, "...But this is a flag you pledge your life to! You don't raise it as decoration! It's not a flag that someone like you can just laugh at or destroy!"_

 _His voice echoed throughout the island like a fiery lion's roar._

 _Chopper's eyes twitched. So this is a pirate? Chopper asked himself._

* * *

 _Chopper's chin lowered as he murmured shyly and disappointingly, "I'm gonna stay here, but…" Chopper began with sadness hinting in his voice. He put on a fake smile and said, "If you ever feel like it… then feel free to come visit us…"_

" _SHUT UP!" Luffy exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air with a his gigantic trademark grin on his face, wide open. "LET'S GO!"_

* * *

Chopper wiped the tears that slipped down his cheeks and looked to his locker on the side of the room. For a couple brief moments that felt like centuries, Chopper wondered if he should get up and stop moping around. Luffy wouldn't want him to be like this, would he?

With effort, Chopper slipped out of the hammock and approached the lockers. He looked at his locker with hesitation and reluctantly opened it to find his most precious items, his trademark hat from Doctor Hiluluk. He reached out to it, grabbing the brim of it and raising it to put on his head. But he stopped once a piece of folded paper gracefully fell out of it.

Chopper stared at the motionless piece of paper on the ground before placing his hat onto his head and picking up the piece of paper.

He observed it and opened it up. The writing was bad but he read it.

* * *

 _Dear Chopper, don't blame yourself._

 _I know my doctor. You're probably blaming yourself for being unable to talk with me and help with any kind of problems I might've have._

 _But there are some problems in the world, that cannot be solved. And some of those problems aren't meant to be solved. This is one of those problems that neither you nor I can solve, even together._

 _I didn't tell you something, neither did I tell any of the crew. But right now, I feel like I should tell you because the guilt is pulling me closer to hell each second. And I need to get it off my chest._

 _When I was attempting to save Ace's life, I had to go through Impel Down. There, I faced many strong opponents. One of them includes a devil fruit user who poisoned me. I was on the verge of dying. But Bonclay brought me to Iva-chan, someone with the Horm-Horm fruit. To save my life, Iva-chan had to inject me with this medicine… and… it took a total of 10 years of my life span._

* * *

Chopper clutched the piece of paper tightly. He kept his shock under control as he kept on reading. "Why, Luffy. Why did you go so far?" Chopper asked aloud. "Why did you have to do that?" Chopper bit his lip and echoed, "10 years of your life span?"

* * *

 _And with my gears, they took a great toll on my body. All of this, all of the things I've done, has began to punish me and this is… probably the end of my life. I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you because this would destroy your dream. But Chopper, I don't think it's really a sickness. It's just a punishment for how much I've hurt my body. So please, don't blame yourself. Don't say it's your fault because it's not! You're the best doctor, you can cure any sickness! Remember that! You can be the world's best doctor and can help anyone! So don't blame yourself for my decision. I just…_

* * *

Chopper's eyes widened as he read the last words of that sentence as his body began to tremble. He gulped and tears began to bundle up in his eyes. His eyes ran over the last few words of the sentence and the more he read it, the more tears slipped down his cheeks.

* * *

 _Chopper... I just didn't want to see you cry._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Thank you for being my doctor, Chopper. Go help the people who need you._

 _-Luffy_

* * *

The paper glided down from Chopper's numb hoofs as he sniffled, tears running through his cheek fur. He collapsed onto his bottom and just stared into nothingness. He didn't know what to think or say because when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing except air came out.

Chopper shuddered as a wind entered through the room and ruffled his fur, sending shivers rocketing down his spines and branching out into his other bones, rattling it to the core.

His heart beat fastened and fastened as he realized something important. This - what - what Luffy did. Why Luffy made that decision… was for his crew. It was so that Luffy didn't have to see them all sad and hurt.

It was all for them… and the crew never knew. So they got angry with him.

What ungrateful bastards they were.

That's why, Zoro acted like that. Now that Chopper understood, he now carried the guilt, even if Luffy said not too.

The crew had yelled and blamed Zoro, who was the one who was suffering Luffy's decision the most. And they hadn't even realized it.

Chopper needed to tell everyone and apologize, but not yet. He had to carry out Luffy's wish. Doing what he did best. Curing and helping people. If that's what he did best, Chopper would do it.

Standing up straight, Chopper had a new conviction. He was going to help anyone he could. For the world. For his crew. For Hiluluk. For Luffy.


	16. Death and Pain

His lips moved in silence and the atmosphere dropped cold, and the air was eerie, like the oxygen was poisoned and the life around shriveled up like a dried up leaf. There was no voices that echoed through the room and the night anymore and the only sound that resonated in the air was the howl of the wind, that brushed the man's jet black hair to the side, flailing it at the sides of his cheeks. The chilled moonlight lit his face, his skin icy but smooth and pale. His soft eyes were hard and serious, and his expression silenced those who met his gaze, and those who did couldn't break away from his eye contact.

"What?" Coby echoed, his eyes wide and trembling. His words only seemed to shake and echo through his ear as if Coby was merely sleeping and dreaming of the man who he admired. The one who looked up to. "What did you say, Luffy-san?" Coby repeated softly, in unbelief. _He couldn't have said that,_ Coby thought to himself, over and over. _Right? I'm simply just hearing things. I have to! Please tell me I heard that wrong. Why would you want that anyway! He's lying! He has to be lying!_

Smoker's pupils shrunk and the two cigarettes he was smoking, fell right out of his mouth, and when they hit the ground, ashes splashed on the tiles from the impact, killing the flame instantly. "What did you say?"

Luffy's ebony black hair froze, still as a statue as the wind died down and the deadly silence filled the air. Shooting anguish up Coby's and Smoker's spine. "Coby and Smoky," Luffy began with a long relaxing breath. He pulled away his gaze and clutched his shirt, crinkling it as he stared down at his chest as excruciating pain pulsated and vibrated within all of his cells. He hid the agonizing pain well and acted as if he was just angry and frustrated. His tongue swiped over his dry lips. "Don't pretend..." he said, plainly but the two words he just spoke, held a million meanings behind it. "...you didn't hear me."

All of a sudden, Coby couldn't feel the blood in his body and everything went numb. Without control of his body, he felt dash forward, running over to where Luffy was perched. When Coby could feel his body, that the blood was rushing through his veins and arteries, he had picked Luffy up by the collar of his shirt and was face-to-face with him, his eyebrows slanted angrily and his eyes flooded with unbelief and emotion.

Luffy met Coby's gaze and his eyes softened. "Coby…" he murmured with sadness. "I'm sorry but-"

"No!" Coby shouted, interrupting Luffy. "I don't want to hear it!" He pulled his gaze down to his feet, but his hands still held Luffy in the air. It didn't hurt Luffy, but it did hurt him mentally and spiritually as he saw Coby's eyes sprouting tears.

As clear tears slipped down Coby's cheek, he yowled, "You know I can't do that to you Luffy-san! You know I can't ever do that. If I did, I would never forgive myself! Why would you even think of doing and asking for that sort of thing?"

Luffy's gaze hardened. "I didn't want to ask for this either!" He responded back as Coby dropped the collar and Luffy regained his own balance.

Coby clutched Luffy's shoulders and shook him. "Then why did you ever come here? You knew I could never do that! I don't know why you asked. I don't know why you wanted that. I don't even know if you're Luffy-san!"

Smoker stood up from his seat. "Coby, stop. You're making it worse," he hissed.

"It's because I have no choice!" Luffy yelled back, yanking away from Coby's clutches. His eyes flashed with hurt as he watched his friend cry in front of him and fire up with anger and confusion.

Coby wailed, "You always have a choice, Luffy-san! Didn't you say that you've gotten your freedom? So now, why do you not have a choice? Why? Tell me!" The tears rolling down Coby's cheeks began to stop and freeze. "I've always looked up to you. You're like a hero I could never be equal with. You were the very cause that I became who I am today. And you want me to tear that story apart and betray it? Betray the one person who heard my dream and didn't say I couldn't do it? Betray the one person who encouraged that I could be a marine? You think I could do it."

Luffy kept extremely silent but he still, he met eye contact with Coby and he knew unconsciously, that if he pulled away, that one action could destroy a path that he could never rejoin to. _You don't understand Coby. You don't. I know you don't want to do it but you're the only one who can._

"Answer me!" Coby hooted, his pink hair ruffled. His face was white but flowing with blood and his eyes seemed to flicker with so many emotions. Anger, fear, sadness, surprise, despair, hope, wonder, anxiety, grief, pain, shame, panic.

"Coby," Luffy began, his voice rasp as he clutched his chest. The pain had died down a bit, but it still throbbed lightly. His heartbeat thumped rapidly, as if each beat was a foot of a rabbit that was skimming over an open field that went on forever. "Please. This is the one problem, the one thing I can't escape from. I don't want to make anyone suffer anymore." Luffy's gaze went dull and he took a little breath.

"But why?" Coby asked softly, in a quiet tone that could be equal to a mouse's squeak.

"Coby and Smokey," Luffy started as he calmed down. The words he would utter would change everything and nothing will ever be the same. But he had to. And he couldn't back out now. "I can't escape this fate either way. I'm dying already. And I'd rather be put to sleep by a friend rather than die to the pain."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'M BACK! But anyway… I got so emotional writing this chapter. It's so sad for Coby and Luffy. I'm literally on the verge of crying as I write this Author's Note. Holy crap, I gotta stop my emotions. Hope you enjoy!


	17. Appreciation

The skyline was patched with dark clouds, spotting the sky like a polka dot blanket. The sky was dim and had a dull blue hue to it, the sun's bitter light cold and shallow like the depths of the water.

The sea's surface voluted in spirals, lines and curls as each wave overlapped each other, repeatedly. As bare chilly sunrays peered themselves into the salty water, no light illuminated inside the liquid, leaving it at a cool navy blue colour that shadowed over everything underneath, as if the surface was nothing but a everlasting blanket of dark blue.

The gray smoke wavered itself off the edge of Sanji's cigarette as his chin was tilted to the sky and the salty brine breeze swept his blonde golden hair to the side. His pupils grew dull and soft, as sadness flowed out of them in sightless tears. Sanji closed his eyes, slowly, like a snail. His hand rose up and simply took the cigarette out of his mouth and exhaled, allowing his white breath exit his sore scratchy throat.

"Luffy," Sanji murmured quietly to himself, his body shuddering at the thought of the captain's secretive emotions. Once he slipped the cigarette between his moist lips once again, he bit hard on it, charred burnt ash scattering to the floor. "Why the heck did you leave?" He growled, his eyes hardening like water to ice. But then his gaze softened in sadness and grief, and he cursed under his breath. "Why didn't you tell us?" He looked to the ground and clutched his hands in anger and confusion, even though deep in his hearts, he knew the answer to the question.

" _Hey join us!"_

" _I refuse!_ _I have my reasons why I must remain here."_

" _No! I refuse!"_

Sanji tried managed to force a smile to curve itself into his lip. "Luffy…" he began as he started padding toward the stairs of the Thousand Sunny that led to the next level. "You're always so stubborn…"

" _A-About what?!"_

" _I refuse your refusal!"_

"Since that day... I really don't think you changed at all." Sanji reared his arm up and scratched the back of his pale numb neck as he ascended the flight of stairs, his shoes clicking against the hard solid wood with a faint echo.

 _"Hey!"_

Clutching the knob tightly with his soft hands, Sanji twisted it and put pressure forward, opening the door with no sound, as if it was just the wind's doing. The hot burning lamps attached to the walls splashed its warmth on his body, fighting the numbness that was hooked to Sanji's veins all over. Sanji didn't help, as he didn't care what happened.

As he walked onto the checkered patterned floor of the wide but narrow kitchen, Sanji felt a voice magically yell in his head. _"Sanji! I'm hungry! Meat!"_ Instantly, Sanji turned to the door to the outside with a flicker a hope flaring his his gray pupils, but sadness and reality struck through him as the doorway was empty, and the only thing coming through was the brine breeze from the sea.

 _"Have you ever heard of 'All Blue'?"_

Sanji's eyebrows lowered and his gaze fell to his feet and his hands were clutched in fists, tightly. His nails dug into his soft palms and frustration rumbled through Sanji's bones, rattling them like drums. Thunder roared in his ears and the world felt like it was crashing down on him, like the Thousand Sunny crackling and exploding, leaving on debris and wet wood behind... and limp bodies.

Sanji closed his eyes for a brief moment and bit his canine down onto his lip, drawing blood. He swiped his arid over his lips. The dryness of his tongue didn't bother him, neither did his cracked lips. He sighed and his eyes got teary. "Why do I even try..." He didn't ask a question. It was more of a statement, a fact that Sanji could never get over. Just the thought of him drained the blood from his face.

 _"Nope."_

Making his way toward the safe where he kept all the food, he grabbed the safes locks and effortless spun it to the right code, watching it spin like a wheel on a bike. Once Sanji heard the click of the safe that told him that it was unlocked, he swung it opened and expected all the food to be gone, but like he suspected, everything was in place. None of the food was touched since Sanji left it yesterday night. And for once, Sanji was disappointed it wasn't stolen and eaten behind his back. It was one of the only things that irritated him in the current, but would be cherished in the future. It was a collection of memories he wouldn't ever let go of and Sanji never knew it would be this. Why would a collection of irritating memories be precious to Sanji? Because of its bond and contact Sanji and his dear captain made.

 _"What? You haven't?! It's a mystical sea!"_

 _"Ah."_

 _"In the sea, fish from all over - East Blue, West Blue, North Blue and South Blue, can be all found there!"_

He extended his arm out and reached out to the meat area but then his body froze, the blood stopping the flow and his eyes widening in surprise. There was a wave of relief and hope flaring in his chest like a awakening butterfly that had just escaped and came out of its cocoon, sprouting its wings for the very first time.

 _"It's like a wonderland for cooks like us! And it's in the Grand Line! So have you heard of it?"_

There, leaned against one of the largest chuck of meat, was a little white folded note. It sat there. It stayed there. It stared out. It called out. It shouted for its opening. And Sanji felt something pull his body toward it. So Sanji gravitated to it, his fingers frozen as it reached out. The numbness ebbed away once the note and his finger made contact and he snatched it into his palm. He returned his arm back in place as he peered down into his pale palm, gazing curiously at the little folded piece of paper.

Slowly with both of his gentle hands, he unfolded the note, being extremely cautious and careful not to rip it even a little bit. He stretched out the page and saw the messy writing and immediately, he knew that Luffy had wrote it for him. But the writing was slightly different. Not physically, but mentally. The writing was light and strangely comforting in a way. The amount of time put into this letter was explained by the smallest changes between Luffy's normal writing.

 _I'll miss your cooking._

Sanji's hand rattled and trembled, but he did not drop it. A pain like lightning electrocuted, filling Sanji's blood with electricity, spirituality and mentally.

* * *

 _You are the greatest cook Sanji. No- you're the most amazing cook Sanji._

 _Even now, I wish I could just eat now. And not just normally. After I write this, I won't ever be able to taste it ever again. I want to eat your cooking, but I'm not able to bring myself to face you at this current moment. I'm not strong enough too, no matter what kind of Title I hold. It's pathetic, isn't it? I can't even face one of my crew members and nakama. I'm so- so- so very pathetic._

 _But at the same time, I just want to ask you for food. But nicely. I want to say please and be patient. I want to show that I'm not a foolish ungrateful bastard._

 _You're so stupid, Luffy!_ Sanji screamed inside. _Why do you think you're ungrateful? To this crew, we are the ungrateful ones. How can we ever repay you, Luffy? You're the reason why we are here. The reason why all of us were able to achieve our dreams and find the one true family we've always imagined!_ The grip Sanji had on the paper with his hands strengthened, and he really thought the paper was going to rip in half but it fortunately didn't. He couldn't ever do that. No matter how small or worthless this paper looked for another normal person, Sanji could never harm it. Because even if it was worthless to one, it was the world to another. That's how important this paper was. _Why can't you see that?_

 _I just, want to eat your meals slowly, and appreciate every amount of effort that you put into your creation. I wish I could go back and change everything and apologize._

* * *

Sanji's teeth bit down on the cigarette until it was decapitated, one half hitting the floor, ashes splattering over the wooden planks. "Don't you dare apologize," he cursed in emotion under his breath.

 _For stealing the meat. For stealing from your plate. For annoying you. And for making this decision._

A quiet growl and shriek rumbled in Sanji's throat but he never released it.

 _Thank you for being my cook, Sanji. Keep cooking for our nakama._

 _-Luffy_

Sanji couldn't feel it go down his cheek like a snake, but he could feel it. The tears. The tears that rained down from his eyes. His body went cold and his teeth ripped down on his lips. A sob escaped his lungs that he couldn't hold back and he looked at the note one last time. _Got it, Captain._

A smile curved into his lips. It wasn't forced and it was natural. Light and faith poured into his heard and his body's warmth came back to him and he could once again feel it. He placed the note aside in a clean blank area for safety and continued to cook. Taking ingredients and kitchen utensils and cooking, putting all of his emotions into his dishes.

The last sentence of the note echoed through his mind in Luffy's goofy voice and Sanji's smile only got bigger.

 _P.S. Be proud, I didn't take any meat this time._

* * *

 _ **A/N:** 3 words. I'm extremely sad..  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

 **FUCQING WHY:** 3 PAIRS OF WORDS. CALM DOWN, THANK YOU, I'M SORRY!

 **Apple of Eris:** Thank you for your lovely support!

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Guest:** RIP Smoker. See you next time too!


End file.
